You Know You've Been Playing To Much TWEWY When
by xXReaperComposerxX
Summary: Made from real life/going to be expirences , if you have one, come and put it in a review, and I'll put it up! Thx for my 104th review! 1st story in my soon-to-be 'You Know You've been Playing/Watching When...' series!
1. WELCOME TO 'YKYBPTMTW!

**You Know You've Been Playing To Much TWEWY When…**

**A/N Me and xTrateltx thought of this and I called fanfiction first!! Mostly all our fanfictions are from real life experiences…which means, I have done these before XD It's fun!! Give it a try!!! And creep out your friends! Wow, it'll work as a slogan XD Enjoy!**

* * *

You glare at your shadow and starts jumping on it

You hold out your phone when you feel like your in danger

You start acting like TWEWY characters

You try imprinting on people!! (It works!!!)

You play with your phone and look at the sky

Stare at a car and see if it moves

Gasp and say "OMG!! Reaper!!" When you see a guy/girl wearing red or black hoodies (We took a picture of one and xTrateltx edited it so he has wings XD)

See which classmate represents which character ( Apparently, I'm Joshua and xTrateltx is Neku ^^)

When random thoughts come into your head, nudge your friend and whisper 'I think I've been imprinted on…'

Start trying to play Reaper Creeper

Go on mingle mode and do a dance chanting 'Civvies~' or 'We come in peace~' for the aliens (XD It was really fun)

* * *

**A/N I made an Ouija board with my friend and my mom got like pissed at me and said there are devilish thing and never play it. But I never got to play it…thankfully. **

**Well, I think I'll continue this if I do anymore weird things with xTrateltx!! Thanks for reading!! Review please!!! And my nickname will be xBxOxSx because typing 'Reaper' is longer!! Yes, I know I'm lazy ^^**

**~ xBxOxSx**


	2. Week 1 1st Day

**You Know You've Been Playing To Much TWEWY When…**

**A/N WOW!! Soo much reviews in a day!!! I'm soooo zetta happy!!! These are the reviewer's reviews XD!! Enjoy!A/N THANK YOU!!! KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! YEY!!!**

**(From: Startix-Master of the NoLess) **

You think wearing popular clothes gives you special powers.  
You can't watch The Ring without twitching a little every time you hear 'seven days'.  
Every time you see a frog, fox or bird, you try to kill it.  
You think staring at an inanimate object for a long time will make it explode.** A/N I tried!!  
**Every time you hear SOH CAH TOA in math class, you scream in fear. **A/N I'll probably be like…'WHERE?!'  
**You hear voices in your head and they don't say anything worthwhile.  
You think a Breast Cancer Awareness pin has the Cure Drink psych.  
You think having stickers with your face on them makes you stronger.  
You wake up, you have no idea where you are, how you got there and all you can think of is something important was taken from you. Then, the moment you realize this, you start crying your eyes out.  
You hear people playing music really loudly and say 'Turn that noise down or I'll erase it!'

**(From: Kyrean Nightblood) **

You cannot see writing on anyone's palm, or on your own, without freaking out.  
You panic when your phone beeps for a text message.  
You cannot go into the bad part of town without watching warily for a pale-haired boy...  
You are suddenly OBSESSED with headphones. And coffee. **A/N…Hm…Only headphones.**

**(From: DirtThing) **

When you see pin and try to figure out what psych it is.' A/N Sometimes~ XD

**(From: Angel of Lost Wings) **

Tell your friend that you're in a bad mood because there are noise around.  
Be careful what you're thinking when you're in a public place- you never know when someone's scanning. **A/N Haha XD Only when I'm bored!**

Want to enter a Tin Pin tournament.

**(From: AntennaGirl)**

**  
**You start laughing in the middle of mathematics lessons that mention Pi or SOHCAHTOA You want to make yourself a Bunny Parka because Joshua wears it too'** A/N Yea~ Gotta make one sometime ^^  
**You see a grafitti-skull on a wall and shout: "This building has a Reaper Decal!"  
You walk through a shopping district, hear music and start discussing about the Composer's music taste You start collecting pins 'because you never know when you need them'

**(From: Tenthlttr)**

I once had a dream where I had just finished a mission in Shibuya. When I woke up that morning, I didn't know where I was and actually felt a sharp pain on my right palm.** A/N REALLY? It must've been a nice dream…I think.**

* * *

**A/N THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! PLEASE KEEP R&R-ing~!**

* * *


	3. 2nd Day

**You Know You've Been Playing Too Much TWEWY When….**

**A/N YEY!!! SOOOO MUCH REVIEWS!!!! Hehe!!!!**

**Thank yous to: Somebody, Monochrome Colored Shoe, shadows'saber, Karra-Chan, KS, Some Guy, Amaya-Admired, VampireGirl148, ReaperMaki, reverse the riddles and Tra-chan!!!**

* * *

**(From: Somebody)**

- You HATE pigs!

- You've stolen a megaphone and yelled out "SINE! COSINE! TANGENT!" in the middle of the school courtyard. **A/N I WANT too…**

- If you've walked through Shibuya's great big scramble crossing and wondered if there were any players passing through you. Admittedly, you couldn't tell if cosmic radiation was slowly giving you cancer at the moment because there was so many damn people.

- You've been to Shibuya, period. **A/N Yep**

- You were disappointed that the music at the Scramble Crossing isn't the same as the music at the one in the game.

- If you've ever entered math class and immediately yelled, "ATTENTION TASTELESS TETRAHEDRONS!"

- If you call people "factoring hectopascals" or use ANYTHING Minamimoto has ever uttered in day-to-day conversation. Particularly "Zetta" or "SOH CAH TOA". A/N Sometimes~

- If your parents have ever thrown a pillow at your head for walking through the hallway and yelling "SOH CAH TOA" every time. A/N Really? O.o

- If Minamimoto's math-based rambling actually helped you pass Pre-Calculus.

- You prefer shio ramen, and think that eating it puts you "in paradise."

- You don't just say "Neku", you say, "Neh-ku" like Joshua does.

- Josh grew on you.

- "Private dick extraordinaire", FTW! A/N Okay…

- The only kanji you know are the character's names.

- You have a personal favorite meme or thought from the game.

- You've memorized the secret reports.

- You call people "boss" occasionally.

- You wish you could brew some WildKat Cafe coffee at home like you can brew Starbucks...

- You can pick up all of the religious references within the game, which span three or four separate religions (maybe more if you squint), even if you only belong to one (or maybe even none) of the religions mentioned.

- You've counted how many times the number "7" appears

- You've started a blog where you "F'd!" things.

- You "F" things daily.

- You started talking like Beat, even if you thought it was crass and uncivil before.  
- You've ever walked into a room and exclaimed, "Here comes the BEAT WAGON!"

- You LOVE quoting Joshua with, "Shut up and walk, dear." and do it quite often. **A/N YEAH!!!**

- You've missed your train while waiting for the thing to show up. You decided to kill the time until it came by playing TWEWY and got so caught up in it that the train took off without you.

- You've run all over Shibuya to see all the places mentioned in the game.

-You've been inside 109... and hated it.

- You've looked around for a necklace like Rhyme's. You didn't find one, and figured that it would be easy enough to make... (D:)

- You've bought or made some of the pins featured in the game

- You went to the Square-Enix store in Shinjuku and bought both TWEWY shirts.

- You were happy to cough up Y120 (based on the current exchange rate, exactly $120) for them.

- You've ever cosplayed a TWEWY character

- You've made your own big, blue phones. Unless you're a Kitaniji fan, then you made big red ones.

- You've smiled, nodded, and agreed with any of the additions to the list.

**(From: Monochrome Colored Shoe)**

-You say "I F this!I F this high into the heavens!!"

-Instead of saying "Oh my God.",you say "Oh my Joshua."

-you got to Japan,and run around Shibuya just to see all the places the game took place.

-While doing the "Happy Fun Shibuya Tour",you and a group of your friends cosplay as the TWEWY characters.

-While doing "Happy Fun Shibuya Tour" cosplaying,you act out scenes from the game/pose the game's cover.

-You go to your local cellphone services and ask if you can add Jesus Beams into your phone plan. **A/N I'm thinking about it XD**

All I can make in a few minutes!

**(From: shadows'saber)**

you eat tones of food in the hopes of getting stronger

you can't walk by girls with stuffed animals, skaters or music lovers

you go through every item in your house to find your "psyche"

you try to take pictures of the past with your phone

you check the rooms of all math teachers for weapons

you hang on to blank pins and challenge a gang with a friend hoping for a fusion attack

you freak out when nobody talks to you and scream I'm DEAD!! **A/N I'm gonna try that! XD**

you ask coffee shop owners what heaven is like

simple card games make you feel like fighting

**(From: Karra-chan )**

You start "speaking" math.

You keep expecting squirrles to fly.

You try to 'Beat down' Noise each time you use (or see!) a skateboard.

You try to play Tin Pin with any and every pin you find.

You go up to random people screaming "SLAM ON!!"

You refuse to walk in crowds because you believe players maybe walking through you. (You 'feel' dead people)

You ask random people to form pacts.

You freak out if you have a time limit. **A/N Sometimes~ ^^**

**(From: KS)**

You bought some pins online and feel naked if you don't have at least one on your outfit at all times.

You have to stop yourself from actually using the word 'zetta' when you talk/type/think.** A/N Yep -.-**

You feel sad when you realize you don't have a red or black hoodie to wear on April 21st to go along with your Red Skull pin that you'll be wearing all day as you wander around town saying nothing but "To right the countless wrongs of our day, we shine this light of true redemption, that this place may become as paradise. What a wonderful world such would be..."

You own TWO copies of the game in English. And one in Japanese. Even if you can't read Japanese. XD Eh, it was cheap. XD

You have seriously considered buying a third copy of the game in English. For no reason other than to have yet another copy. ((Good thing I didn't have enough money. I don't know if I could have resisted. XD))

You write poems inspired by the game for your poetry writing class assignments. And somewhat regret not including a disclaimer stating they were inspired by the game when your groupmates reveal that they are clearly a bit concerned by one of said poems.

When you lose The Game (darn!) you think of TWEWY, too. And start to wonder if that should be a new variation of The Game. ((Darn, I lost again!))

**(From: Some Guy)**

"You hate elephants. Forever. Especially if they're pinkish." A/N Uh…okay.

**(From: Amaya-Admired)**

~someone asks you to play a game of chess and you run away yelling "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

~you treat all your dolls/action figures with special care...yennow, just in case they'll return the favor

~you actually care for your younger brother/sister

~get stuck on a question in your test, then you suddenly figure out the answer, think you've been imprinted then thank the player who's standing next to you **A/N it happens, I start glancing around the classroom.**

~think the number "7" means death

~treat all gray haired people nicely, even if they're old or annoying

~ramen tastes like paradise to you

~eat only 24 bites for one day, unless you're wearing a "hollow leg" sticker

~honor April 8th for Hachi Fest

~you go to a zoo and your friend has to convince you that NO, the jellyfish will not split in two

~think that the dude salesclerk would be more than happy to help you try on some clothes

~you have Someday, Lullaby for You or Three Minutes Clapping stuck in your head all day

~be nicer to squirrels, just in case they might help you save the world

**(From: VampireGirl148)**

- You start ticking people off by acting like Joshua. **A/N After I get used to acting like Joshua first!**

- You refer to your math teacher as Pi-Face or Grim Heaper

- You have nothing but TWEWY songs on your iPod

- You think the store clerk at the store you go to often is hitting on you

- A random thought pops into your head and you say someone is imprinting on you.

- You tell your friend to use Reaper Creeper when he/she has a problem

**(From: ReaperMaki )**

~You believe buying things will make the shop clerks like you more.

~You use many math terms in every day conversation.

~You think clothing and accessories have hidden abilities.

~You walk around asking people if they'd like to play Tin Pin.

~You believe people that stare at you are actually scanning you.

~You have a habit of yelling "sine, cosine, tangent" when your math teacher or someone else mentions any of the three.

~You freak out when you see a digital timer counting down near you.

~You think pigs are Noise that will give you specific pins. **A/N Oh god. We've been eating Noise chops?!**

(From: reverse the riddles )

...On msn, you show up as 'Rhyme' and when you reference to your brother, he shows up as 'Beat'

You have Pi written on your torn, gray-wash jeans. 156 decibels of it.

You frequently shudder and twitch; "Must...resist…emo urges." **A/N Heehee XD**

You wear pins as part of your outfit, just in case.

You are slightly convinced that Hanekoma's Teachings in TWEWY are a religion; and attempt to convert your friends. (and in one case, actually succeed)

You describe outfits as *Shiki inspired* or *Minamimoto lookalike*

Your classmates do not know you by your name, but rather your intensely colored headphones. ...That you haven't been seen without for about two and a half months.

* * *

**A/N If any of you happen to play MapleStory, you can add me!! It is Morning3738. I don't play much though…Thanks again!!! R&R plz!!! YEY!!! I broke my record of longest chapter !!! XD ~xBxOxSx**


	4. 3rd Day

**You Know You've Been Playing To Much TWEWY When…**

**A/N THIS ISN'T A REVIEWERS CHAPTER!!! I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS ONE!!! Hehe!! I couldn't get any good ideas for awhile but I just got some right now!! So I have to type it down before I forget!!!**

* * *

You have a habit of giggling like Joshua

When you hear someone say 'Joshua' or anybody else in TWEWY you scream "WHERE?!"

You pretend to walk into walls

You tell other people about TWEWY and won't stop bugging them until they get it

You won't stop playing the game until you get all the secret reports, noise reports, highest EXPer rank, all items, 100% pin mastery and get 999 bravery for each character

You ask 'Do you want to play a game?' to hard core TWEWY fans and see what happens

* * *

**A/N That's all I got for now!! All of theme are true!!! Well..I'm still looking for the hard core TWEWY fan though!!!**


	5. 4th Day

**You Know You've Been Playing To Much TWEWY When…**

**A/N Hi guys! I decided to get a life or something less, and started putting up a new chapter~ I'm running out of ideas since Summer Break started and I have nothing to do now, and with nothing to do, I can't get any inspiration from playing with my friends 'cause it happens almost every year and we don't exactly keep in touch. Well, enough rambling! Here's your story…kinda thing.**

* * *

**(From: Giratina)**

-You love nothing more than to sing Twister in a random situation. Loudly

-You've called somebody a 'radian' before.

-You've broke down in giggle firs whenever someone mentions their cat doing something funny, or when pi of SOHCAHTOA is mentioned.

-You've copied the reaper symbol onto a piece of paper and taped it to the front door of your house

-You've managed to persuade your math teacher to say 'zetta' for Pi Day

-You have said 'The proof is in the pudding…the pudding of their DOOM!' at least once.

**A/N Tra-chan love that quote. -.-**

**(From: demosthenes2k8)**

I'm definitely wearing a black hoodie Tuesday! And my player pin! And lightning rook, scarletite, dark matter, and visionary blend! Just because my friend in bio might try to use nexus ray on me... (True story, we collect the pins. He's got like 20 on his backpack.) And I'll act like Minamimoto...

Add it this way: "When you actually DO wear a black hoodie with fake wings on April 21, as well as your pin collection"

"When, while you're doing that, you drag a folded up cardboard box around and have people answer questions in order to move it to go through a doorway." I'm definitely doing that!

A/N Nyah~ Your're so lucky XD I want pins!

**(From: rubisora18117)**

*laughs* Okay, half of that is so true for me... But, then again I was already a math freak before the game... Here are some things that happen to me.

You want to go buy a megaphone and program it to say "Sine, Cosine, Tangent!" if possible.

You actually use the word zetta as an adjective. (worse when you actually know what zetta really is)

You want to get a shirt airbrushed (or printed via printer) that has some saying from the game. (For me, it was "Show me the limit of U as I go to infinity!")

You start looking for a pair of large headphones (purple or red, doesn't matter)

Your friend makes you a birthday card with one of the characters and would have glomped them if it wasn't for the table sepparating you.

You start looking at what your parents and others say is junk as art.

You get your friends interested in the game from you talking on and on about it.

And... I think that's it... Wait! There were a few things relating to Gaia Online.

-You squeeled when Gaia released the Elemental Wings

-You've made your Gaia Online avi cosplay as some character from the game.

Yup. That's it for now!

~Rubi-chan

**A/N Ah~ I tried making a Riku and Zexion on Gaia before -.- But there were to many choices so I gave up when I finally found a good Zexion hair.**

**(From: UDONOTNEEDTOKNOWMYNAMERADIAN!)**

-You call everyone a Radian(i do that)

-You pick up a cone and pretend its a megaphone.

-At the back of every math book, you write the 1st 24 digits of Pi

-When someone mentions Pie, you think they will explode

-When you see a stuffed cat, your convinced lasers will come out of its eyes

-You scream in a restraunt, ''I want me some curry!''

-You talk like Beat

-You ** people off by acting like Josh

-You yell at your math teacher for not knowing the first 24 digits of Pi (A/N You actually did that? O.O

-You try to run away from your shadow

-You think you'll walk through people

-You try to read their minds

-You're convinced cafe owners are angels and/or cats

-You say 'CRUNCH!' alot

-You go into sewers so you can find Reapers

-All of the songs in the game are on your Mp3

-When people don't wear something you like, you call them a 'spicy tuna roll'

-You think your phone will let you Mingle, play Tin Pin, And Select a Chapter.

-You constantly make bets and games for Ramen

-You constantly mumble about Emo urges around your friends.

Thats wat i got in 5 minutes.

**A/N That's really good if you got that much in only 5 minutes! :D**

* * *

**A/N I don't really want to make a chapter so long since all my stories are just little random stories kinda thing and I don't really think short little stories are supposed to be this long. I'll put the second chapter up later. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **


	6. 5th Day

****

You Know You have Been Playing To Much TWEWY When…

**A/N FIFTH CHAPTER UP!! Gosh, I never knew I had this many reviews!**

* * *

**(From: Demon Roses)**

You have made a bunny parka (and some shirts with the decal to go along with it)  
You check to see if any Joshua's you know have god like abilities (especially if they have a cell phone)  
You've memorized the game map better than the one you were supposed to study for the geo test  
You try and cash in a 10,0 yen pin for actual money

**(From: Anti Sora)**

XD I totally ran all around Shibuya taking pictures when I was there last month! ((Has it really been a month?)) That was fun...** A/N REALLY? I WANNA GO T.T**

~When you know you need sleep, but you decided to stay up an extra hour to read TWEWY fanfictions.  
~When that extra hour becomes two extra hours.  
~When those two extra hours become more, and you look at the clock and go "OMJ! It's like 5:20am!" And realize you really need sleep.  
~You type "OMJ" or "ZOMJ" etc instead of "OMJ"  
~You say things like "Dear Josh" instead of "Dear God"

**(From: Jesse)**

You see a ZAP time* on somebody's hand and start trying to steal their cell phone, yelling "quick! what's the mission?!"

**(From: Kuroneko Hikage)**

~Suck obsessively on lollipops. **A/N My friend keeps chewing on a lolipop stick for like 3 days -.-'  
**~Cut and dye your hair pink.  
~Wear black wings.  
~Think all cats look like piggies.  
~You take up sewing.  
~Start holding your ear and tapping your foot along to the music when idle.  
~Start texting or checking your phone when idle.  
~Start rotating your shoulder when idle.  
~Start flipping your hair when idle.  
~Start posing during your conversations like all of the TWEWY characters.

**(From: Empty Melodies)**

- you try to take pictures of the past and curse Mr H for giving you a dud **A/N I should try that!**

**(From: Hollyquin)**

-Your math teacher tells you that you're starting a unit on matrices, and you yell "ARE THEY INVERSE MATRICES?!" (he stared at me for a while after that. ._.)** A/N Really? What did your math teacher say afterwards?**

-You buy one friend a pair of big, blueheadphones and another friend a pair of big, red/black headphones, and refuse to refer to them as anything but Neku and Megumi when they're wearing them. (Which confused the hell out of "Neku", who never played TWEWY.)

-You celebrated TWEWY Day (otherwise known as O-Pin Day) this year- April 21st. (If you don't know, ask someone. xD)

-You can say this by heart (and yes, I am typing this by heart): To right the countless wrongs of our day, we shine this light of true redemption, that this place may become as paradise. What a wonderful world such would be...** A/N Me and Tra-chan can do that!! ^^**

**(From: Tahru)**

I recently got a six-pin set (Real life pins, so zetta stellar!) and I refused to put on the red pin for 'fear of imprinting'  
I tapped on my player pin constantly to try and see what my parents are thinking  
I keep on saying 'zetta' A**/N Yea, sometime it becomes addictive,eh?**

**(From: Pyrogirl2410)**

-you start looking for secret, hidden rivers when you go to cities  
-you can never look at the movie 'Jaws' the same again  
-you twitch everytime you hear '7 Days' **A/N Yea, I do that too!  
**-you attemt to attack animals with random objects to try and find your psyce  
-when a random thought pops into your head, you begin wildly looking around for a player  
-Sho's rambalings have helped you in math  
-you begin paying close attention to the trends  
-you start watching your shadow to make sure it doesn't do anything on its own  
-you become scared everytime you're given a timelimit on something  
-you find youself ocassionally saying "Yo", "Boss", or "Zetta" while just casually talking to someone  
-you take an imediate battle pose when you hear the word "noise"  
-when ending a phone conversation, instead of saying, "I have to go", you say, "Sorry, gotta bounce" **A/N ONCE!! JUST ONCE!!  
**-you begin giving people odd but fitting nicknames based on the color of their hair, what you always see them eating, or how they act  
-you've memorized the lyrics to many of TWEWY's songs  
-you try to memorize 156 digits of Pi so you can use that as your last words before you die **A/N Uh...Good Luck  
**-you think that if you think of something perverted while in a large crowd, a scanning player will be scared by you  
-you look for wings on sqirrels and expect them to fly  
-you carry multiple pins with you...hey, you never know  
-you attemt to get one f your friends to make a pact with you  
-you've at least TRIED to do Joshua's giggle **A/N I did an almost perfect one now..with lots of practice. I can't anymore now T.T  
**-you start looking for white feathers in hopes of getting lots of HP  
-your friends notice you doing some of these things, and begin questioning your sanity **A/N All my friends are insane XD**

**(From:HarukaSasuke)**

You use zetta in any of your sentences.  
When you meet someone with a character's name, you automatically think of that char. **A/N I have a schoolmate that has the name 'Joshua' So everytime I say 'Hi Joshua!' I can't help but shiver a little -.-  
**You don't forget anyone's face that has a TWEWY char's name.  
You sing one of the TWEWY songs before you go to sleep.  
You say 'What the factor?' in your head/ out loud.  
You can quote any part of any day.  
You know exactly what happens in a certain day before you even re-play it.  
You've called someone a 'zetta sons of digits' (not out loud but I couldn't help it XD)  
You're very touchy about your ramen.  
You mess up obvious words on purpose and think of Beat.  
You can perfectly portray Beat in a heartbeat.  
You remember exactly when you got the game, when you finished it, and/or how long it took you.  
You remember if a part stumped you and which one.  
You challenge others to it when you know they've never played it.  
You freak if someone tries to erase your profile.  
You think of Neku whenever you say 'Screw you.' **A/N Tra-chan says that sometimes**

You like all of the characters enough to say you love them.  
You know exactly how to work each partner.  
You can't decide which partner you want to keep in 'Another Day', so you just use them all.  
You get used to a certain psych and realize you don't go through a reduction without trying to activate it, even when you know you don't have it (The blow into the mic psych always gets me)  
You memorize what pin has what psych.  
You can't find what items you need because you already have a lot of them.  
You look at your items and realize most of the numbers are a straight shot and in order.  
You play long enough to use up all 24 bytes in each character (I don't have Hollow Leg yet).  
You have an unhealthy habit of eating ramen.  
You stay away from flowers in fear they will seek you out and attack you.  
You hardly ever run out of ramen.  
You learned something from the game you know you'd never want to know otherwise.  
You are obsessed with wearing headphones.  
You can quote each fusion and remember what each pin looks like.  
You automatically make Joshua levitate as soon as the battle starts.  
Every time you hear the word Noise, you tell your friends that Noise is the enemy.  
You play it at school.  
You can't play your DS without trying to fumble at the screen with the stylus.  
You can recognize any character's voice actor just by listening to them again.  
You have memorized at least 3 of ther character's voice actors.  
You know that the mangaka for Kingdom Hearts worked on it without being asked.  
You can't read Kingdom Hearts without thinking of TWEWY.  
You remember that Neku's English actor has three names.  
You have tried looking their voice actors up. **A/N I did!!  
**You noticed that an anime char sounds like a TWEWY char, but you're disappointed when you find out that they're not the same person.  
You quote one of the chars in your fic.  
'Shut up and walk, dear' is one of the lines you remember Josh saying. **A/N Yep! I said that to one of my classmates and he freaks out. XD  
**The only reason you even like Blue or Pink is because of 'Another Day'.  
Hearing Higashizawa makes you want food.  
You become obsessed, period.  
You've had a representation of TWEWY somewhere in real life or on the computer (I used to have a TWEWY desktop and I have a TWEWY avvy on a forum XD)  
You have more icons than you were supposed to have when you first finished.  
You have at least 5 secret reports. **A/N Me and Tra-chan has all of them!! XD  
**You know exactly what the hint means for the secret reports as soon as you see have all the noise. **A/N ME!! I DO!!!  
**You remember that there are 96 hate elephants because they always kill you.  
You get stars for time and damage every time, even when you have long reductions.  
You know exactly what Shiki's cards are called and that they are quite real.  
You have most of the pins in your noise report because you always play on the highest level.  
You can't tell the difference between the difficulty because they all feel the same.  
You play on Ultimate difficulty but think you're still on normal because it's easy anyway.  
You kill the crows first because you hate that they take your pins.  
You think birds are evil.  
You've memorized either what stores are where or that particular clerks' name.

* * *

**A/N Uh… I guess I need to do another chapter…-.- Will be up soon!**


	7. 6th Day

**You Know You've Been Playing To Much TWEWY When…**

**A/N Phew, I never thought that this fic will get so much reviews!! I'm so happy ^^ Here's the…7****th****? Chapter!!**

* * *

**(From:Silvaria)**

-You flinch if someone asks if you want to play a game.  
-You randomly burst into TWEWY songs.  
-You've written down the song lyrics from memory.  
-You unconsciously quote the game. **A/N I sometimes do that XD  
**-You've memorized the Another Day plot line.  
-You can play Ultimate difficulty on level one without getting hurt.** A/N I'LL WORK ON IT NOW!!  
**-Almost everything reminds you of TWEWY.  
-Anything with 7 days in it makes you want to run or squeal.  
-You've debated with your friends who's the best character.  
-Your friends know all about the game from you talking about it. **A/N Me and Tra-chan kept talking about so now 'Sho' (You won't really get it unless you check our profile) knows what we're talking about. We also convinced some of our classmates to play TWEWY! **

**(From: Strawhat-Alchemist)**

~you gave your friends a certain role from TWEWY and call them by said name of character **A/N I DO THAT, TOO!**  
~You want/have the song "calling" as a ringtone **A/N I think I used too…  
**~You have TWEWY pictures on Your iPod and other items** A/N YEP!  
**~You wish the manga was more than 2 chapters** A/N YEA. It's so short T.T Not enough Joshua.  
**~You wish there were an anime or movie **A/N That'll be nice~  
**~You used to hate math but Sho Minamimoto made it likable  
~You wish he was your math teacher  
~You suddenly want to learn how to skate A/N YEA. But my balance is like…zero T.T  
~You suddenly care about trends  
~You quote TWEWY constantly  
~You wish CAT was real  
~you want to visit Shibuya just to see the places in the game **A/N Wheee!!! I do! But my mom won't let me T.T  
**~When your teacher mentioned FOIL you started giggling  
~You often make poses that TWEWY characters do when your standing** A/N…sometimes .  
**(I for some reason stand like Joshua sometimes...)  
~Classical music isn't that lame anymore  
~You don't make fun of any prissy looking kid (you never know)  
~You want a bunny parka **A/N EVERYONE DOES!!  
**~Headphones aren't lame anymore  
~You collect plush toys...never know when they could help out  
~Make bets about ramen  
~Buy a lollipop and act like Kariya (cuz he rocks!)  
~When you make a band your stage name will be 777

**(From: xXSleepingXx)**

~You look up the lyrics for the songs that have words so you can learn them **A/N Ah…I was bored XD  
**~You notice things not even the characters point out (I noticed two in the Joshua week ^^)  
~You dress up as one of the Wall Reapers and stand by walls and say "Want past this wall? Come back wearing all Natural Puppy threads." And watch them walk passed you incredibly confused.  
~You can't help but see pairings when you play the game.  
~You were very sad when Joshua got shot. **A/N Me~!  
**~You want a bunny parka xD **A/N Definitely **~You're giving answers to a "You know you've been playing TYWEWY too much when..."

* * *

**A/N WHOOT!! DONE FOR THE DAY!! KEEP THE REVIEWS COM'IN PEOPLE! 'CAUSE I GOT THE FEELING THIS FIC WON'T END IN A VERY LONG TIME!!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! NOW CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! SEE YOU SOON!!**


	8. Game Master Week 1 End

**You Know You Play To Much TWEWY when….**

**A/N Oh God. I can't believe I got so many reviews…and I have to reply to every single one of them…sigh…So…If you reviewed and crap, try searching for your name and read the reply's…since that's like…all the chapters basically. I might have a new chapter from me soon, though. I haven't played TWEWY for awhile. No surprise there when you played that game for almost a year non-stop and talking about it almost every school day and on MSN…-.-'' I just noticed I have no life.**

* * *

**Silvaria**

*sighs* My checklist ran out of room two chapters ago. I really have to stop being so obsessed. Oh well, I have more! **A/N Lol XD I noticed you reviewed like…3 times?  
**- You named everything on your desktop after things in TWEWY. **A/N You really do that? I won't know what the files are if I do that XD I'd probably think some random TWEWY fan hacked my computer if I saw my desktop stuff named into TWEWY things. Or maybe I just forgot.  
**-You bought a pin maker so you could create your favorite pin set. **A/N I HAVE A PIN MAKER!**!  
-You attempt to draw Noise in your free time. **A/N Totally failed…I was like…'Oh gawd. What the hell is that?' When I tried drawing Noise. Looked like…a retard that has some…froggy stuffs and some lines on it. T.T  
**-You attempt to draw the characters in your free time. A/N I DID A REALLY GOOD NEKU ONCE IN PEN! But when I tried again, it looked like…crap.  
-You doodle pin sets on your school work.** A/N If I remember what the pins look like.**  
-You wonder "Would Joshua beat me for reading this?" while looking through the fan fic sections. **A/N XD I sometimes think that when I'm bored and reading Joshua/Neku fics.**  
-You can quote the exact abilities every pin, even ones you've never used. A/N **Can you? If I did, I'd probably get weird looks and fail every class I have because I'm remembering random crap and not remembering the…stuff I have to remember…  
**-You know where every sticker can be bought. **A/N Not yet…:3 Not yet…  
**-When thinking about writing a TWEWY fanfic, you think "Would I get killed by Neku for this?" before typing a word. **A/N I think I would have to now.**  
-If the answer above is yes, you do it just to enjoy his reaction in your head**. A/N I see him throwing a burning bacon at my head…Yeah, the burning bacon thing is gonna be in me and Tra-chan's collab fic.  
**And... done! I named my Recycle Bin "The Heap" on my desktop... **A/N…Clever. O.O**

**Shards-Of-Airan**

You tape a pair of black wings to your rock band microphone. **A/N I wish I had something like that but for Japanese songs.**  
You call the hottest girl in your class from the phone booth of love and ask her out. **A/N Uh…You go and do that...  
**  
You expect your stuffed animal to stand up and beat the crap out of someone.** A/N I WOULD PICK MY STUFFED BANANA AS MY WEAPON!! But…uh..he?she is kinda…uhm…broken.  
**  
You take a picture of your best friend, say "Say cheese", turn around and expect your friend to have teleported around you and to be stunned. **A/N I say 'Smile!' when I take pictures of them. I should try stunning them next time. XD…or make them act it out.**You imitate Joshua's "I am GOD!" expression. (The one where he's still floating after a fight) **A/N NAW. I won't be able to do that. LOL 'I am GOD!' expression? Reminds me of Karin from Kamichama Karin**You compare Joshua to Sephiroth. A**/N I compare him to…uhm…14****th**** Allen (The one when he gets the curly hair.) in the manga from D. Gray Man and Gilbert from Pandora Hearts.**

**Daisukenojo**

Thought of one more!

When you're watching a Dell commercial and you think of Kariya **A/N OH…OH LOL. I CAN NEVER SEE THAT COMMERCIAL THE SAME WAY EVER AGAIN!  
**  
Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop. Come on baby lollipop, tell me why. Kisses sweeter than a cherry pie...

**waffo**

You forgot maximum drop rate. Only 273 ramens left to eat... Though I personally don't want to get the max ESP'er rank. I want to stop at 10 and get God and stay there. **A/N OH WOW. THAT'S A LOT OF RAMEN!**

**VampireGirl148**

You have more than 300 pics related to TWEWY (I haz 345 pics of Joshua~) **A/N WHOOT! JOSHUA FAN UNITE!  
**- You've memorized EVERY SINGLE TWEWY SONG including the Japanese version AND bothe English and Japanese for Lullaby For You. (which I do 8D) **A/N OOOOH REALLY? AWESOME!**  
- If you have more than two copies of the game **A/N I WANNA GET THE JAPANESE ONE JUST TO HEAR THE CHARACTERS SPEAK IN JAPANESE!  
**- If you're giggling over a char.s voice in the Japanese version (Joshua's voice is so cool! *fangirly giggle*) **A/N I know! I do that too! LOL, Joshua's Jap scream sound like laughing and crying XD I tried to imitate it once but it sounded like the English version instead.  
**- You have the Japanese version (Yes) **A/N LUCKY!!**  
- You went to Shibuya (yes)** A/N SAME! But that was before I played TWEWY so I didn't really care. Now I'm practically asking if I can go to Shibuya just to go to the TWEWY places. To me, it's a common fact that because of TWEWY, a lot of people who go there now s to see the places…I think.  
**- The ONLY reason you went to Shibuya is because the game took place there (yes) **A/N I should try looking for players when I go into a shop if I ever get to go to Shibuya again.**

- You've been in the 109/109-2 building. And hated it. (YES) **A/N Lot's of shops? I hate shopping XD Unless it's for food, anime, video games, manga, and for art supplies.**

- You've memorized the TWEWY Shibuya map** A/N Maybe for awhile…**

You know what every single area is in Real Life Shibuya. (Let's see, Parco is Molco, Tower Records is Towa...) **A/N…Parco…really?**  
- You have bought pins and tried to use them A/N…MAAAAAYBE…  
- You are trying to save up money to collect all the pins in the game (So far I have maybe...130-something?) A/N WOW? Really? How much munny for it? XD

All I got for now. (everything that happened on vacation XD) **A/N Thanks for reviewing!**

**Strawhat-Alchemist**

Lol yeah I'm the Shiki of our group my friend who showed me the Ray of light that is TWEWY is Neku to think I used to think the game sucked shame on me!** A/N I'M THE JOSHUA! AND TRA-CHAN IS THE NEKU! WE HAVE A KARIYA AND SHO TOO! Haha. Same here. Tra-chan told me about it when we were running laps for gym. And when I started, I got addicted just like she was. (Tra-chan. Admit it, you were addicted back then.)  
**  
-you've memorized the games name in Japanese **A/N Wasn't it like…Subarushiki Kono Sekai of something?  
**-you wish you had the japan release only limited edition TWEWY Ds set A/N …They have one?  
-you want to pass the game completely **A/N You can say I'm working on it…  
**-You want to go and ask the ppl who created TWEWY why they make Joshua so prissy** A/N Keh. Every game and anime needs a prissy kid.  
**-Your threats often include the words "crunch" and "add to the heap" **A/N Hehe…yea…just for fun.  
**-You actually cried at a few scenes in the game (I cried at the ending) **A/N Really? I kinda got bored at the ending cause I kept doing the last battles over and over again. So I saw it a lot of times already.  
**-You actually considered renaming your cat but remembered ur cats a girl **A/N I wished I had a cat. But I would name it Asch XD or Rabi/Lavi  
**-Pigs are cute but annoying...**A/N Yeah. If it weren't for the pig, I would have gotten the secret reports easier.  
**-Elephants are EVIL **A/N I think I would rather watch out when an elephant starts stomping when you go to a zoo instead of glaring at them .  
**-When you make a clothes line you'll most likely take a name from TWEWY (Wild boar and Dragon couture FTW)** A/N Not much of a designer I think…Dragon Couture is so expensive though.  
**-you started singing a TWEWY song and ur friends gave u the WTF look  
(doesn't matter I'll still sing twister...) **A/N Lol. I do. But Tra-chan goes 'Is it Twister?' instead**.  
-You want the CAT deck that can be bought at wild boar **A/N I have it!**  
-Panthera Cantis is annoying as all hell but unlike other games you've given up on you try and won't give up** A/N Keke…I won't give up after so long XD MWUAHAHAHHAHA  
**-you may have a wired crush on TWEWY characters (-Beat ,Hanekoma(as weird as it sounds), Sho (weird of me), etc) **A/N JOSHUA!  
**-You wish for a sequel but hope it doesn't suck (they might bust a crono cross) **A/N YEA! SEQUEL!  
**all I can think of bye! **A/N K, BYE! Hope you review again!**

**Daisukenojo**

You've looked in a mirror and saw an HP gauge next to you **A/N I'll totally flip out and I'll probably be getting a few nightmares from that.  
**  
You make/buy pins **A/N Maybe if I can get a good colored picture of a pin.**You've tried using said pins **A/N ONCE! I SWEAR IT WAS ONLY ONCE!**

You got your sister to make you a Mr. Mew **A/N Keh. My sister will probably accidently stab herself with a needle and the so said cat will look like a black…thing**You've tried getting your Mr. Mew to shoot laser beams out of his eyes **A/N Ahh…I haven't gotten that fusion yet.  
**  
You wear stickers with yourself on them **A/N If I know what the stickers do maybe…  
**  
You've celebrated O-Pin Day and Hachi Fest with your friends **A/N If I know when it is!**You've made a replica of the Hachi statue** A/N Not enough materials and I'm not exactly good at details XD So it'll probably end up weird.**

You've dyed your hair orange and spiked it **A/N Uh…No…Not THAT addicted. And anyways, I might get like…suspended/expelled if you do that in our school.**You talk like Beat, Sho, or Mr. H in casual conversation A/N Sometimes by accident.

You've memorized the lyrics to most of the songs and walk around singing them A/N :D Not yet!

When you use Beat's real name as a forum name A/N Nah. I dun wanna change my name.

**xXSleepingXx**

Fun, fun ^^ **A/N Fun but hard when you have to reply to all the reviews…  
**  
~You've checked almost everywhere for Neku's headphones (Ebay had everything BUT the headphones -.-) **A/N XD Haha. I begged my dad for headphones but he got me Dell ones. I probably can like…get foam or something, shape it into Neku's headphones I guess…**~You've mastered Joshua's laugh** A/N I just can't get the…pitch right! But I got it a few times.**~You convinced your friends to cosplay the different brands from the game (I was in Natural Puppy, a guy friend of mine was in Lapin Angelique though xD)** A/N Lapi Angelique?! WOW That must've been embarrassing for you're guy friend.  
**  
~You wish you could actually PLAY the Reaper's Game **A/N Uh…If I can actuall come back alive maybe.  
**  
~You smile when you realize you quoted the game **A/N I freak out.  
**  
~You want Shiki's, Neku's, and Joshua's outfits from the game **A/N I DO! I saw Neku's pants once but my mom said it's guy pants so that I can't buy it. T.T  
**~You think you might be obsessed, but a voice in your head that sounds like Joshua says otherwise **A/N I wanna have a Joshua voice in my head!**~These are from Gaia~

~You've based RP characters off of your favorite characters

~You take math terms Sho Minamimoto used and see if anyone you know knows what they mean** A/N Uh…I should try.**Those were the only one's I could think of right off the bat, sorry ^^; **A/N It's fine, I have a lot of reviews I still have to reply too. T.T**

**Fallen Angel Of The Forgotten**

Curse you... **A/N What'd I do?!**

~You see someone walking down the street wearing a red hoodie and a black cap and scream, "REAPER!" then run away as fast as you can. **A/N I took a picture of one and Tra-chan edited it and gave him wings. He was one of our friends older brother.  
**~When someone approaches you from behind, you whirl around and yell, "Don't shoot!"** A/N XD People will be like 'WTF?'  
**~You tell your best friend that they have now become your proxy and must for a pact with you to get rid of the "Conductor". **A/N:D Tra-chan ish the Conducter~ and I'm teh Composer~**  
~Whenever you hear your alarm go off in the morning you jerk out of bed and scream bloody murder until the alarm stops then you look at your hand and go,"Guess the other Players must have finished the mission." **A/N This review is funny~ I don't like clocks. I hate it when I hear this distant 'tick-tock' and can't fall asleep 'cause it kinda reminds me of footsteps. I used to have one in my room. I hide under my covers. I was like…8.  
**~Whenever your hand hurts you look at it as though expecting to see a timer there. **A/N Once~ :D  
**~You're picky about who you hold hands with for fear that you will make a pact with someone weak. **A/N PISH. As long a it's not 'Sho' I don't care if it's anyone else….okay, maybe I do have a problem with that.  
**~When you hear someone say the word, "Composer", you freak out and try to find your friends so you can "defeat the composer". **A/N I laugh when I hear it in music class. **

**AntiSora**

I'm so guilty of some of these...** A/N Don't be. TWEWY fans unite in this fic XD**

~You're idea of a dream trip is returning to Japan to spend a week in Shibuya, because 2 days was far too little time **A/N I would rather spend more time than a week. Never know if you have to play the game 3 times!  
**~You start to panic when you realize you're almost out of ramen, and will run to the store even if you're super busy to get more, and even if that's the only thing you're buying **A/N Not a big fan of ramen cause we rarely eat it.  
**~You feel naked without your pins on **A/N PINS~  
**~You associate totally random things with TWEWY for strange reasons **A/N Lol. Do you?**  
~You have disturbing dreams involving the characters, and know at least one person you can talk to about them who will find them hot, and will talk with you about other similar scenarios about the characters. **A/N Uh…no. Do you? I don't find it weird though. I had the most randomest crossover dream with Inuyasha and this other anime I don't remember but…uh…I'll tell you about the dream in another chapter in an A/N. Probably the next chapter.  
**~You would practically die from a massive fangasm if this game was ever made into a movie or something.** A/N I WOULD! I WOULD BE OMFJ IF THEY MADE IT INTO THOSE HUMAN/ANIME MOVIES!  
**~It's very hard to switch to something else once you've started up your TWEWY playlist on your iPod **A/N I have a TWEWY playlist on my iPhone!**

**Illusionist-Tears**

That's awesome! I just noticed that I do a lot of that stuff...I've never heard about TWEWY Day before, what is it? **A/N I dunno either. Like…not until I made this fic.  
**  
Oh, and,  
~ You argue with someone about whether the Black Diablos or White Angels from Another Day are the better fan group. **A/N Hm…I never thought about it. Which would you choose? I dunno. 'Cause they only told you like…1 or 2 people in either group…**~You have "F"d something, and laughed when someone else either didn't understand or thought they were insulted.** A/N Yep. Sooo fun.  
**  
~You've attempted to draw in the designer's art-style (I've gotten everybody, but Shiki and Rhyme look the best in my opinion, I still need to practice the boys before they look good enough)** A/N Joshua and Neku only XD My specialty is Joshua. Tra-chan's is Neku.**

~ You want your own Mr. Mew** A/N Meh, I perfer my banana**

~ You have a Mr. Mew, and tried to attack things with it

* * *

**A/N Well, this is all for now 'cause this took me like…An hour minutes to rEply to you guys! Feel free to review more! But really, I think we covered like…everything. I MIGHT HAVE TO END THIS FIC SOON IF THERES NOTHING ELSE!! OMFJ!**


	9. Week 2 1st Day

**You Know You've Been Playing To Much TWEWY When**

**A/N Here guys! Your next chapter! Oh and BTW, Anti-Sora, I told you I'd put my messed up dream up in the last chapter, so it will be at the end of this chapter A/N, k?**

* * *

**baibabs**

As soon as you figure out someone has TWEWY music on their Ipod you Check Itunes for it **A/N I have a playlist especially for TWEWY songs!**You actually have Sho's hat** A/N I wish I did in real life, but in the game, I have it.  
**  
If people Bore you, you suddenly shout "Zetta Dull" **A/N XD I might try it someday!  
**  
Attempt to Scan the Area** A/N I try to read Tra-chan's and my friend's mind…  
**  
Gather Pins if you have any and see if you can use there psych A/N Hehe, I don't have much pins. Only this one of an orange.

You have attempted to control a stuffed Cat you Renamed **A/N Naw. I don't really have a thing for cats.  
**  
Anyone that has Tattoo's Are Taboo reapers and/or Nosie **A/N OH GOD. I SAW THIS DOOD WITH TATTOOS.**You have bought the game for all of your friends so you can obsess over something else **A/N Nah. I don't have enough money for that! Do you?**(I just had to do this It's absolutely hilarious and I found a hat that looked like Sho's in a store and I wear it everyday) **A/N Thanks for thinking it's funny! I didn't know this fic will be so popular! I didn't even think there will be even 10 reviews! That hat must look awesome.**

**Silvaria**

Oh, another Pink! That's good, I thought I was one of the only ones... **A/N Trust me. There is** **probably alot of Pinks out there!**  
And there's always something else... -ducks head- The pin one I managed for about a month before I started forgetting them... My Rhyme attempt failed pretty bad, too. And I think I've gotten worse since reading these, since I've done some of them. The ones I haven't, I want to. **A/N Haha. I can't remember one pin unless I like…write it everywhere and repeat it to myself for like…hours. And I might forget it in like…2 days.  
**Anywho, time for the ones I forgot. (Yes, there are more. I'm annoyed at myself.)** A/N I checked my email for reviews I was like 'WOW! It's you again!' Not that it's a bad thing, I'm very happy!**-Your guild on Gaia has Kindred Spirits, and you argued to be Pink. And then managed to win. **A/N I used to play Gaia. But then I quit but now, I always get these Gaia alerts. Gosh, they're soooo annoying.  
**-You became a fangirl of a character. (...Joshua. A very large fangirl, I might add.) **A/N Same here.  
**-You've named a random cat "". **A/N If I see a cat, I might.  
**-You have ever used the phrase "Composer Erase it all." A**/N…Hmm….I'll probably say it to my homework. ' ERASE MAH HOMEWORK COMPOSER POWERS!'  
**-You insist on calling your fellow Kindred Spirits by their colors. (Green got mad and hit me.) **A/N Ha, I find it funny because I'm the Joshua of my group and I hate pink XD  
**-You go into a fangirl mode when you feed Joshua a food he likes. (I don't want to talk about this one. At all.) **A/N I can't help but smile when he says 'Mmmmm….I'm in paradise~' XD  
**-The first time you saw Near in Death Note, you would have sworn it was Joshua. **A/N Good point…But if you told Joshua that, he'll probably get mad at you for thinking he's so…I think he might put it…'Un-stylish' I have absolutely nothing against Near, it's just my Joshua Mode.**  
-You have begged your parents for an item from the game, even if you can't find it. (i.e Neku's headphones, an orange flip phone, Mr. Mew, a CAT skateboard...)** A/N Ah…I gave up on that .  
**-When you learned that a construction company was named CAT that was right by your house, you freaked out. And still do. **A/N OH YEAH! I swear I saw a sign that said 'CAT' on it when I was in a car and I did a double take and a 'Whut?'  
**-You have managed to successfully annoy your family members with the "Joshua giggle". (IT TOOK AGES TO GET RIGHT! I still mess up sometimes...) **A/N Bet my mom will just glance at me and think I'm crazy.  
**  
And yes, I do rename my desktop items. And this is my... fourth? Yeah, fourth time reviewing. I keep forgetting some of mine. -sighs- I think that's pretty bad, actually.  
And do you know where I can find a CAT skateboard? I've wanted one for a while. **A/N HAPPY FORTH REVIEW! Nope, I wish I had a CAT skateboard…you mean real life right? If not, I have it in the game…But, I really don't know where you can buy it in real life. Maybe in an anime con and someone made a replica of it or you have to make it yourself….I think.**

**Hayashi Nariiko**

Hmm, well, I suppose I should review shouldn't I? xD [Thought I did already, but suppose I did not~] By the way, I find this very amusing. Great idea! **A/N Thanks! This idea came randomly when I thought about the book 'When You Give A Mouse A Cookie' and It somehow became this fic. But isn't this like..a normal idea? I was like 'DOOD!' When I found out no one had done this idea for TWEWY. I might do one for Kingdom Hearts if I have the time…and life.**You know you play to much when:  
-- You tell your mother that if you have a son, his name will most definitely be Joshua.** A/N Trust me, I thought about it. It's either Lavi, Yoshiya, Asch, Allen, Komui or something else.**  
-- When anyone mentions "God", no matter the context, you think Joshua. Same goes for Hanekoma-san and angels. **A/N I now try my best to remember to say 'OMJ'  
**-- You can actually recognize parts of Shibuya when looking at pictures online without even ever having been there before.** A/N Maaaaaybe~  
**-- Even the mention of Shibuya makes you squeal with delight.** A/N I'd probably say 'WHERE?'  
**-- Your end-of-highschool arts project for your arts school has already been decided to be a full-scale replica of the Udagawa wall tag. **A/N Really? If you finish it, will you send it to me?...Somehow…I might make an email and MSN just for my reviewers and stuff so they can chat with me when I'm on!  
**-- You suddenly can have in depth conversations with graffiti enthusiasts even when you have never even had the slightest interest in it before.** A/N Kinda Hard to find them where I live…T.T  
**-- You went out and bought $75 dollars worth of pins, and buy pins whenever you see them, because "You never know." **A/N Yep, You never know.  
**-- You have actually dedicated time to contemplating what sort of game and composer YOUR area would have. **A/N Hmm…I'd make me the Composer if I can XD And the game will be like…having to solve riddles or puzzles even if I suck at them.  
**-- You decided nothing is better than a nice pair of huge headphones to listen to music. Preferably a purple or red pair. **A/N I wish I had some uber-big headphones! I got small** **headphones.**  
-- You have memorized every characters' design. **A/N Nop, not yet.**  
-- You know the names of every item and pin. **A/N Uhhh…  
**-- You have maxed out every single stat. [Or are almost there. Darn you, max drop rate and god rank! D:] and have a "perfect" file. **A/N WORKING ON IT.  
**-- You notice that one day, you're playing on Lv.1U but it felt as if it was on Lv.*E.  
-- You have put a ridiculous amount of hours into your game. [A very, very unhealthy amount.]** A/N Hehehe…you're not the only one…  
**-- When you head to , you always end up checking the WEWY section even if your original intention had nothing to do with it.  
-- You have looked through 30 deviations of a -certain- pairing on deviantART.** A/N…maybe~  
**-- You have forgotten how to write anything that doesn't have a relation to WEWY.** A/N Not yet!  
**-- Every single absent minded doodle you create suddenly happens to be related to WEWY. **A/N NOT ANYMORE!**  
-- You compare pairings from other series to possible ones in WEWY. Same thing goes with scenes in other manga//anime//books//etc. **A/N Yeah…  
**-- You spent 6 hours hacking software in order to attempt to override your phone's stupid buying-ringtone-system for a chance at having a clip form "Calling" as your ringtone.** A/N Uh…I'd just record Calling and set it as my ringtone! I have Sephiroth's theme! XD  
**-- You plan on getting a new phone just for the sole purpose of it being paintable [so you can paint it orange] and it's ability to have "Calling" as a ringtone. **A/N I like my phone to much to get another one..  
**-- You freaked out when a friend told you they saw a megaphone in a store. **A/N I'd just make sure it's brand new…  
**-- You wrote out 314 digits of pi for fun, and to study when you were bored. **A/N Not gonna do that! I'd forget it as soon as I reach the 20****th**** digit!  
**-- You decided to research all of Minamimoto's math terms for the hell of it even though it was something you wouldn't learn for -quite- a while. A/N I'll do it and ask my teacher to tell me what the hell an hectopalscal is.  
-- You are very interested in math even though it was your "least favourite subject" **A/N NOP. EVEN WITH SHO, I STILL HATE MATH..  
**-- Your motivation for studying for your math exams was "Minamimoto-sensei will kill me." You even explained why this was to your math teacher. **A/N I don't study XD…unless it's for science, French and social st./history.  
**-- You also motivate your friends to study for math and not hate on it by simply asking them what they think Minamimoto would think. **A/N I'D GET BLOODY MURDERED!  
**-- You want to go to a ramen restaurant just to say "M, I'm in paradise~" after ordering shio. **A/N I'd learn the Jap version and say it instead!**  
-- You know what the DIFFERENCE between the basic types of ramen are. **A/N…No, not really…  
**-- You realize that "Hey... I have both the beginning and ending scenes completely memorized, along with the ending songs, and all of the important plot developments. all from playing them repeatedly and not even looking up transcripts." **A/N…O.O Amazing**  
-- You have a new appreciation for sewers and lollipops. But you have a new hatred for frogs. Especially those with red. And elephants. Pudding makes you giggle. **A/N Hehe, There was a time when Tra-chan would say 'THE PUDDING OF YOUR DOOM!'  
**-- People constantly ask you if you are playing the "pink elephant game" when you were grinding mammoths for Adamantite before you realized there were much better ways to get them.** A/N XD Haha, I won't go near a damn elephant if I had a choice!  
**-- Skateboards, cellphones and plushies are now considered valuble weapons.** A/N I'd rather use a magic staff instead…or a KEYBLADE!  
**-- Whenever people say parts from often used quotes in game WEWY is the first thing that invades your mind. **A/N Sometimes…rarely now a days.  
**-- You bought clothes in real life just because they looked similar to clothes in game. And you want clothes from the game too. xD A/N DEFIANTLY!  
-- You are hunting down a -certain- Natural Puppy outfit just so you can replicate a scene in Week 2, Day 2.** A/N :3 I would but I don't really like Natural Puppy…  
**-- You spent five hours making a perler bead version of one of Joshua's sprites.  
-- Somehow, Joshua always comes up... even if he is completely unrelated. **A/N He used too!  
**-- everyone knows you have an obsession with him... even people who don't know about the game. **A/N KEKE…NOT YET!  
**-- You have spent whole periods just explaining certain Minamimoto concepts to your friends because you want them to understand you. **A/N Uh..no…just no.  
**-- Obviously, you quote the game a lot and frequently borrow character's mannerisms. **A/N Usually Joshua's.  
**-- They say emo, you think Sakuraba Neku. **A/N If I told that to Tra-chan, she'll probably just glare at me.  
**-- You flipped out when you took a careers test which placed the occupation of "Composer" in your top fifteen. **A/N I'D BE LIKE 'OKAY! I'LL TAKE THAT JOB! WHICH CITY AM I TAKING CARE OF?!'  
**-- You both a Disney Princess folder and dedicated it to your Joshua artwork... [for the sole purpose of being able to draw and paste his face over hers in order to get Josh in a dress] and it's already full. A/N 'Raises eybrow'…Seriously? You so have to send me pictures of those if you ever do!  
-- You think about WEWY everyday. Dream about it too. It's stayed like that for 8 months. And surprisingly, you don't officially hate any characters. **A/N Uh…It really depends on what they do in the dreams.  
**-- You seriously considered starting an Eiji Oji inspired blog. **A/N…UH..NO…Too much work..I'm already having difficulty updating my stories!  
**-- You wanna buy a microphone so you can decorate it in a certain fashion... **A/N NAH. I wouldn't know what to do with it.  
**-- You have newfound, strange tastes in "art". **A/N Not really…**  
-- You were in one of your first Spanish classes and automatically knew what "gatito" meant. [Hey, cut me some slack, I'm Canadian. xD;] **A/N…What does it mean?**  
-- When ordering your DS games, you make SURE WEWY is on top of them all at all times.  
-- You can appreciate more styles of music now. **A/N Nop…not really. I will probably be stuck with Jap songs forever.  
**-- Blatantly stated time limits of any sort make you feel excited and slightly nervous. **A/N Never had time limits…  
**-- The number "7" is very important to you. Same with 104[/9]. **A/N I prefer the number 13 or 14.  
**-- You take the subject seriously when anyone says "mission".** A/N Depends if it is hard…  
**-- You have stood around in a crowd just to wonder if anyone was running through you. **A/N Sadly, there isn't much crowds near where I live so….**  
-- You want to buy hoodies and bandannas now. Dress shirts too. **A/N…Yeah…  
**-- Tattoos are suddenly a LOT cooler to you. **A/N YEAH, But I'd never get one.  
**-- You crave for more fandom goodies all the time. **A/N Sometimes…  
**-- Your head hurts from trying to think of all of the thinks that represent when YKYBPTMWW. **A/N…You don't know? But good point. If I didn't know, I'd probably have a migraine from thinking about it. But it means 'You Know You've Been Playing To Much TWEWY When'  
**-- And you are typing it all out to top it off. xDD Better yet, you know there are many more things you could type but just don't have the brainpower to think of right now. xD **A/N Glad to know!**

**Sasuke Kouken**

Oh god XD lol this is awesomeXD hehe I have a friend named Josh lol ...And I actually have a player pin... **A/N Thanks! Really? I have a friend/classmate called Joshua me and Tra-chan can't really get used to saying his name…especially when someone says 'Hey Joshua!' I turn to see where he is…**

**Rita Arira**

Hmm...Here are a few of mine...

-You go and randomly scream, "Piggy!" at a liter of kittens...or you shout, "Mr. Mew!" at a bunch of piglets. **A/N I don't see cat's very often…**

-You go and dress up as Mr. Mew when your friend shouts "Go Mr. Mew!"** A/N Hehe…Maybe for Halloween. But I want to dress up as a human Prinny for Halloween instead.  
**  
-You spend 2 long as hell months to make a perfect replica of Neku and/or Rhyme's shoes for your Neku and/or Rhyme cosplay. **A/N LOL. Shoes aren't my thing…I won't be even able to get the design right!  
**  
-You try to make TWEWY songs on Mario Paint Composer.** A/N I gave up on that.  
**  
-You stalk the voice actor of Neku, Joshua, ETC. **A/N Uh…If I knew where they are…maybe**

-You stalk those who look exactly like a character, even when they are not cosplaying. **A/N I rarely see anyone who looks anything like the characters…T.T But it'd be awesome if there were!  
**  
-You have a TWEWY ringtone. **A/N Yep**

**animegirl0216**

when you start unitentionally or intentionally quoting characters. **A/N Yep…I accidently said 'Bye-Bye' in a Joshua tone.  
**  
when you decorate your notebooks with pictures of TWEWY characters. **A/N I used too!  
**  
When you and your friends decide to cosplay and act as characters the whole day at an anime convention.** A/N I want to go to an anime convention!  
**  
when you tell your sister to call you and your friend if math teacher starts ranting about math and calls the yocograms or hectopescals. **A/N I would just rush into the classroom at any chance I got and see if the teacher is Sho…**

**Shards-of-Airan**

When I just did this-  
(Courtesy of )

zetta- (symbol Z) is an SI prefix in the SI (system of units) denoting 1021 or 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 0.  
Adopted in 1991, it comes from the Latin septem, meaning seven, because it is equal to 107.

A prefix of the same value, hepta-, was informally introduced a few years before the promulgation of zetta-. It was formed from the Greek ἑπτά, (hepta), also meaning seven. It never received official sanction and is now obsolete.

The pascal (symbol: Pa) is the SI derived unit of pressure, stress, Young's modulus and tensile strength. It is a measure of perpendicular force per unit area i.e. equivalent to one newton per square meter or one joule per cubic metre. In everyday life, the pascal is perhaps best known from meteorological barometric pressure reports, where it occurs in the form of hectopascals (1 hPa = 100 Pa).. In other contexts, the kilopascal is more commonly used, for example on bicycle tire labels. One hectopascal corresponds to about 0.1% and one kilopascal to about 1% of atmospheric pressure (near sea level): one hectopascal is thus equivalent to a millibar; one atmosphere is equal to 1013.25 hPa.

**A/N You seem to have lots of time on your hands…o.o Sadly, I don't understand it at all.**

**redleaveshavefallen**

Okay, I'm listing some from me :D

-When you learned you would discuss 'tangents' the next day in math, you and your friend squealed like fangirls **A/N I'd probably be 'Oh, god. No.'**

-You made a Misure Lapin (can't spell!) **A/N Uh…I don't remember what that is…  
**  
-You also attemped to make a Mr. Mews **A/N I would rather make a moogle or a Heartless…they seem easier to make…  
**  
-You made your own stuffed animal, putting a pin in it, to camoflage your 'secret weapon'. **A/N Not the best…uh…stuffed animal maker so I couldn't do it T.T**

-When you see the moon, you and your best friend start waving and scream "HI JOSHUA!!" **A/N…Why? Does Joshua mean moon or something?  
**  
-You noticed that the elephants should be called 'Heffalumps' **A/N…Yeah maybe**-You want TWEWY to be a world in the next Kingdom Hearts SO BADLY **A/N SOOO BADLY. I'D BE CHEERING WHEN I EVER GO TO THE 'SHIBUYA' WORLD XD…But then again, there would probably be Noise Heartless  
**  
-You made a full fortune telling based on colors and spread it through your school **A/N Nop, but I'm pretty sure we spread a good amount of people playing 'The Game' BTW if you do play, You just lost the game.  
**  
-The only reason you ever started saying 'yo' is because of Beat **A/N I twitch a bit when some of my classmates say yo  
**  
-Your obsessed with headphones **A/N Not really…I used to tho.  
**  
-That kid that always wore the hoodie now is extremely cool **A/N But..but, there's this dood who likes…stalks people and he usually wears a hoodie!  
**  
-You actually bought pins, and want to buy more **A/N LOL, Something tells me I'm gonna lose all the pins.  
**  
-You collected every secret report, mastered every pin, got every item and saw the secret ending just to say you did **A/N Only the Secret reports. Not the items yet!  
**  
-You don't even notice when you use words like zeta anymore **A/N I don't really use it nowadays…  
**  
-You now wish Portal's 'Still Alive' had the word zeta with beta and data

-You noticed Sho said 'zeta' wrong **A/N…He did?**-you bought the soundtrack in English, Japenese and the remixes, and you memorized Twister **A/N Once upon a time, I memorized Twister.**-You know the other other songs made by the people in the TWEWY sound track

-You are obsessed with Joshua's giggle **A/N I used too~ It sounds…uh…I unno like…uh..yeah…**

**redleaveshavefallen**

Becuase of Sho, I want to memorize pi to the 156th number just like him! 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751058902 Is as far as I got. check it-I got it right. ;p** A/N…I think you did…I think…I only memorized the 16 digits…**

**redleaveshavefallen**

SO TRUE! I now say 'yo' all the time, and imprinting really DOES work, and one time I was imprinted on and the thought 'vanilla pancakes' entered my head! XD** A/N I always have been imprinted on…hmm…**

**kuuro-chan**

Oh man I've done soo much of this stuff! XD

Oh I have one, you know you've been playing too much TWEWY when you ask your math teacher what a hetropascal really is (mine actually didn't know) **A/N I should try asking sometime…**

**tenkage onna**

oh oh! (isshot) i have a few XDD

1: you shudder when you hear someone call you "dear" **A/N Tra-chan kinda glares at me when I say dear…but she got used to it…  
**2: when said someone calls you dear, you glare and call them josh  
3: said person actually gets the ref D8;;  
4: it ultimately leads to a horrifying crack rp, where ones neku and ones josh o_o **A/N Yep. Me and Tra-chan!  
**5: you read this whole fic and nodded to most of the lists **A/N I guess that includes me…**  
6:you reread the script for the game five times...** A/N I just gave up on reading it since I know what's going to happen  
**7: you caught when Josh said Neku's name, then ASKED for Neku's name (my friend did, and I just had to go back and see...and he DID D8)  
8: you are honestly afraid that a sign post/truck/candy machine will fall on you from nowhere because you made fun of a certain someone... **A/N I look up when I play with my phone…just in case!  
**9: you panic when a thought strikes you and cry to your friend, "what if this'll affect some kid's future!" **A/N Haha…I never thought about that!  
**10: you purposely don't do said thought, just to spite someone **A/N DOOD! What if you killed/erased someone?!**and thats all! =3;; (isadork)y'dont gotta put em in, i just thought it'd be fun to add to the list XD **A/N Meh, I got the time. Thanks for reviewing!**

**naruto-fan600**

-You force your parents to take you to Japan just so you can visit Shibuya **A/N I've been to Shibuya once.  
**-You go around randomly shouting quotes from TWEWY. **A/N Once in awhile  
**-You spaz about TWEWY constantly to your friends and family **A/N RAWR. Its more like the opposite now a days…  
**-You almost cried when the game ended **A/N I was like 'Shit, now what do I play?' Cause I played TWEWY over and over again just for fun. Now I got nothing to play…  
**-You create TWEWY wallpapers** A/N Not skilled enough to do so~  
**-You automatically think about TWEWY when you see just about everything **A/N I used too~**  
-You constantly check your surroundings for any Players or Reapers **A/N I check for Jesus Beams!**

**Anonymous**

joshua was shot? when? o_o **A/N Uh…Joshua didn't get shot I think…He got shot at, but it didn't hit him…If I remember correctly  
**  
lulz not enough joshua **XD A/N Yepo!**

**AntennaGirl**

- When you start to wear Pink and Blue because together. **A/N..OH! I get it!  
**- You refer to your shoes as 'Hip Snake newest collection' **A/N Tell you the truth..I don't like Hip Snake that much…  
**- You call your calculator Pi-Face **A/N O.O…Ooooooh!  
**- You want to buy a Wii just because it is mentioned in an interview a sequel of TWEWY might happen and might be for the Wii. **A/N ARE YOU FACKING SERIOUS? REALLY?!  
**- You refer to random grafitti as 'CAT's latest artwork' **A/N Pfft! CAT is waaaaay better!**  
- When something you want to buy is on sale, you say 'Joshua is on our side!' **A/N Hahahah XD That's funny!  
**- You scream 'dibs on the rainbow' whenever you are wearing your rainbow-shirt **A/N I say it when I'm choosing random colors for art and crap XD  
**- You want to dye your hair grey **A/N Uh….uh….Not really…cause like…you'd get expelled/suspended in our school if you do. I want to dye my hair midnight blue~!  
**- When something unexpected happens, you start talking about 'Mighty Composer's Powers' **A/N Hmm…Might be a possibility…**

**Shards-Of-Airan**

I just thought up of one more- **A/N Trust me, This isn't gonna be your last one.**

You accidently lose the game and when you can't find it, you think that the game is your entry fee. **A/N LOL! You never know! It might just be!**

* * *

**A/N WHOOT! DONE! Okay for my messed up dream…Let's see, If I can remember correctly, There was Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo and Sango going down this huuuuuge slide 'cause we were being chased by something. But then the scene changes to our school. So then there's these random soldiers going around the school and I'm just sitting on one of those wooden blocks in front of our schools portable holding my head in my hands daydreaming. But suddenly a voice says 'Who turned on the TV?!' and I was like…'Not again…' It was actually my mom asking who turned on the TV. A mixed reality and dream. Oh..I just remembered one more! I'll tell you if you want. I'll email it to you. My Fanfic email is ****. Feel free to add me on MSN and Email me! I will be incharge of writing the script for me and Tra-chan's collab fics from now on! There will probably be a new one coming this or next month! Please look forward to it!**


	10. Mission 2

**You Know You've Been Playing to Much TWEWY When…**

**A/N I'm so happy! I got so many reviews~ 75! I was like…'seriously?!' So very happy~! And just so you know…**_**_/- My feelings taken control of me~_/-…**_**uh sorry. Tra-chan and I started singing it when we heard our teacher say 'Just so you know'…sigh. Anyways, I started my very first actually kinda successful crossover fanfiction called 'Another Side, Another Story' I think I should change the name since it's so over-used. And maybe a new summary too…The crossover is Kingdom Hearts and D-gray man. Finally, a fanfic that isn't TWEWY. **

* * *

**Eritha**

Mine isn't really about playing TWEWY too much but rather.

My ex's name was Joshua. He was a musician. I laughed when I played the game. **A/N That's awesome! I would laugh too! And make sure to stay cautious around him.**

**Silvaria**

...Guess who's back? Yes yes, I know, but I forgot a few things. And apparently gained a few new ones.** A/N You're always welcome here! ^.^  
**  
-You are now saving up for an orange cover for your new flip phone. (WHOO! I have twelve bucks currently.)** A/N I love my iPhone to much to replace it with another phone XD  
**-You and your sister actually talked about if your town could host a Game, and which nearby ones could. **A/N I think I talked about it with my friends before! It was really weird…**  
-You practice annoying your group's Black and Blue to try and keep in character. **A/N I want to keep my life…So I wouldn't even think about it.  
**-Thanks to Sho, you now want to memorize as much of pi as possible. (Past forty now.) **A/N WOW! That's amazing!  
**-You're currently tracking down the fonts from TWEWY for your computer. (Found the timer's, working on the others.) **A/N OH? Really? I should try looking for some too!  
**-You've actually found yourself picking up habits from the characters. (I didn't really notice it for a while. -sighs-) **A/N I can do Joshua's giggle now!...As good as I can do…I kinda gave up -.- though.  
**-You've looked up pictures of the actual Udagawa Mural, and found it really awesome looking.(That thing's a work of art...) **A/N Really?  
**-If someone messes up a detail of the Game, you can explain EXACTLY what they said wrong, what was right, and the context for the rule it belongs to. **A/N You can? That's amazing!  
**-If someone mentions The Game, you think of TWEWY first, then take a few seconds to lose. **A/N Yep. Exactly…-.-''  
-You frequently refer to things Joshua does as "Composer awesomeness". A/N XD Or Composer hacks! **

Have to get off so I can't put all of them... More fodder for the next chapters, right? A**/N YEP! Come back soon!**

**RawkstarVienna**

Haha...these are freaking hilarious. **A/N I agree!  
**Okay I have like...eh.  
*You are actually buckling down and making a Neku cosplay for Homecoming (hey, our float's theme was video games!) **A/N That's awesome~**  
*You have large purple headphones (I bought the big headphones for the sole purpose of spraying them) **A/N I would, but I won't be aloud to paint them. T.T  
***You write fanfictions on here. **A/N Of course!  
***You're reading this and laughing your head off **A/N Reading the reviews are so much fun for me!  
***You are HATE pigs. (can't get past stupid floor five in Pork City :O) **A/N Floor 5? Is that the…uh really high strength one or the clone one?  
***You draw random TWEWY characters during Newspaper because you have nothing better to do (I did that...my Neku looked okayish.) **A/N I drew an awesome Neku at music or something once. And now, my Neku's look like crap.**  
*You used to constantly spazz about TWEWY, then got Pokemon Ranger 2 (or your game of choice), spazzed about that, and then when your brother erased the data, you went back to TWEWY because you officially had given up on Animal Crossing. **A/N Given up on Animal Crossing too! Sigh. But when I start playing it again, I feel bad for not going on for a long time. I'm the type that's like 'NO! You can't leave!' When the neighbors move. Now I'm like…'aw…they all moved.'  
***You bought TWEWY, went on a trip to Mexico, and on the way there you beat the game in a couple of days.  
*You have waken up your siblings on said trip to Mexico when you had a fangirl attack during the ending scene.  
*You go hunting for Tigre Punk looking outfits. **A/N I'm trying to get all the items!  
***You go to the Mall in order to make stores represent brands from the game.  
*For an unofficial art project you are tagging a random door with Reaper decals and CAT's mural in the Shibuya River. **A/N Sound's like fun!**  
*You want to go to Shibuya just to see where the characters walked and randomly scream 'OMGJ OMGJ OMGJ NEKU WALKED HERE!' **A/N I defiantly would!  
***Your sister is getting annoyed of your TWEWY addiction.  
*You point out to said sister that she's an insane Sho fangirl.  
*In Math, you hate the subject.  
*You want to buy a second copy of TWEWY just to get freaking awesome mingle points.  
*You want to play Tin Pin Slammer. **A/N I tried it with real people. We gathered my group of friends, made a circle, and told them to go in it and try to get the other 'pins/players' out of the circle. So it's like Sumo….  
***You want Shibuya to be in the next KH game. (SERIOUSLY! I WANT NEKU XD) **A/N YEAH! JOSHUA IN KINGDOM HEARTS! Will drive Donald crazy.  
***Your friends think you're crazy for loving TWEWY because half of them haven't even heard of it.  
*You want Mr. Hanekoma to be real so that you can glomp him and drink his coffee. Oh, and so you could use the quote "this coffee was made by angels."  
*At said Homecoming you plan to rock out to Twister; all night long.  
*Your parents think your crazy for loving TWEWY and dressing up like Neku.  
*You're going to streak your hair orange for said Homecoming. Temporary stuff of course, I love my black hair too much. LOL  
*You want to go to this Squeenix store to by the TWEWY shirts and stuff. **A/N I'd buy much more than TWEWY stuff!  
***Your sister thinks that you will make her a Sho costume for Halloween.  
*Halloween is my birthday and I've been begging for a pin set.  
*You want the Reaper's Game to be real, then when you die you'd bring a cheat code set ;D  
**A/N SMART! **

*You swear your psych is your cellphone.  
*You constantly think that a Player is next to you when you have goosebumps  
*You feel bad for said Player.  
*You're freaked out by the possibility of the Reaper's Game existing.  
Well, that's all from me. IDK if I have any, it's seven in the morning over here so I can't remember. LOL **A/N Don't worry! This fic is gonna be here 24/7!**

**The Mastah**

Here is mine

When you say zetta with every sentence. **A/N It happened once!**  
Whenever you say zetta, you're family members/friends look at you like your insane.  
You have memorized ALL of the songs in the game(English and Japanese)  
You have replayed the game 5 times. **A/N The same day a few times!  
**You randomly say SOH-CAH-TOA to some random person.  
You can imitate Beat's speech.  
You can imitate Minamimoto's speech.  
You freak out whenever a phone beeps from a text message.  
You fear that Higashizawa may be serving you lunch.  
You would love it if Minamimoto was you're math teacher. **A/N I'd be scared.**

**Khelc-sul Renai****  
**

...I've actually "F'd" things and not noticed until either my friend pointed it out, or someone else asked me what I meant... **A/N O.O Really?!  
**  
YKYBPTMTWEWYW:  
You've sent postcards to your friends from Neku.  
"Neku" has gotten postcards back from Minamimoto **A/N I'd love it if that happened to me**.  
Because you were playing TWEWY on your friend's copy of the game, you put off meeting with him for the whole summer so that you didn't have to give it back. **A/N Wow.**

**xTrateltx**

Oh. God. Give me a player pin. NAO. XDD  
Dunreadmymindplox.  
kkthxbai  
;D **A/N Kekeke…**

**ReaperMaki****  
**

Okay, after reading all of these, I thought of some more. This is my second time reviewing, though I haven't reviewed since the third chapter. =.=** A/N XD  
**  
Anyway:

~You were giggling at something Joshua said in game just to realize you giggle exactly like Konishi. (Ugh, I can't believe I do.) **A/N I won't believe it either.  
**  
~You use the Elemental Wings for your avi on Gaia just because they look like Reaper wings. (Guilty of this, though not at the moment...)

~You look through the names of your classmates, end up finding one named Joshua, and think he adopted an English surname.

~You went on vacation, took your WEWY soundtrack, but forgot your game, causing you to pout.

~Whenever you hear someone say "deja vu," you actually start singing the song.

~Whenever you see a pretty boy or hear the word "prissy," you automatically think of Joshua. (Isn't it obvious that I'm another one of his many fangirls?) **A/N I'd turn my head around quickly and say 'where?'  
**  
~You HAD to watch the Minamimoto Remix of Marisa Stole the Precious Thing.

~You mimic the characters so much that you no longer realize you do it.

~You've tried making a character's clothes on Animal Crossing: City Folk. (I do this. Some of them look horrible, but some of them turn out really good. Joshua's and Minamimoto's specifically. :3 ) **A/N I find it hard to make the clothes for Animal Crossing**

**Hayashi Nariiko**

Hey, well, it's a reply to your... reply? xD Just figured I'd clarify stuff? Ahahaha.

Ohmygosh. I have that "when you give a mouse a cookie" book. xD **A/N I love the book! XD**

Lol, at one point I mentioned going through deviations, but it was supposed to be 30devs, sot 30, silly me. xD** A/N Haha LOL  
**  
As for my ringtone, there isn't any way to record it or anything. That's why I tried so long to override it. xD but yay for Sephy's theme!! Xd **A/N XD Yepo! YAY SEPHY!  
**  
I don't really study for anything either, but it was in class, and I didn't have anything better to do without getting in trouble, so Minamimoto-sensei encouraged me. Xd **A/N LOL  
**  
Whoops, I made a typo.  
"But you have a new hatred for frogs. Especially those with red."  
That line is supposed to say:  
"But you have a new hatred for frogs. Especially those that are red." Because I hated those damn red frogs. xD; **A/N They're hard, ne?  
**  
I don't really like Natural Puppy either, but it's fun to picture Joshua in a NP dress. xD; **A/N Shhh! You're giving the fangirls a nose-bleed!  
**  
And I agree, it's Joshua's mannerisms I borrow the most. xD; **A/N Yep.  
**  
As for strange tastes in art, it's the cool graffiti style that WEWY has. xD

"Gatito" means kitten. :D Because all of the brands are zodiac signs, with Gatito representing the left out member, the cat. **A/N OH! That make so much sense!  
**  
And yes, Japanese songs are still the only songs I'll really like, but I like more kinds now, like that WEWY hiphop-like style and whatnot.

I really like the numbers 4, 9, and 13 too. Just the other numbers are important because they're WEWY numbers. xD **A/N I love number 1-14. Cause in Kingdom Hearts, you use the Oraganization numbers and you'll be able to find lots and lots of pairings. Tra-chan gave me KH playing card for my birthday and we picked 2 random cards and then you get 2 messed up pairings.  
**  
Oh! And I know what YKYBPTMTW means, I just meant thinking of things that represent that you've played too much hurts your brain. xDD;; **A/N Yeah…I get it now! ^.^  
**  
And... that's about it for a reply, I believe. I don't have anything to contribute for the list right now however, I'll hopefully think of more, haha. xD; **A/N Come back soon!**

* * *

**A/N Well…I'm done for now! Thanks for the reviewers!**


	11. Mission 3

**You Know You've Been Playing To Much TWEWY When…**

**A/N I'M. ALIVE! Sorry for not updating anything lately. As for my Another Side, Another Story, fans. I apologize for making the chapters so friggin short nowadays. Writers block I suppose. I have to design my OCs' and then make a background, past, and a story for all of them. Which I'm working on! It's my first original story! Yay! Well here's your chapter!**

* * *

**TWEWYfan13  
**

Here are a few I thought up:  
-when in a school track meet and your class wins, you shout to the other teams "so zetta slow!" **A/N… If I was there, I'd give you a thumbs up and shout along with you**  
-you decide on writing a TWEWY fanfic for your creative writing assignment** A/N I wanted to make a TWEWY speech for our 'traditional' Speech day at school. (That's where TWEWY Speech Day came from) XD  
**-you see a teenage girl wearing a dress and holding a cat plushie and shout "hey it's Shiki!"  
(btw i did see a girl like that a few months before i started playing TWEWY)** A/N Oooh. Lucky!**

Now here are some things that i actually do:  
-i know not one, not two, but 3 people whose names are Joshua **A/N I think I know…2  
**-i have used the ff. quotes from the game:  
"get outta my face, your blocking my view"(i use this quite frequently),** A/N Once just for fun XD  
**"you zetta sons of digits"(once), **A/N A few times.**  
and the phrase "factoring hectopascal" **A/N Uh…Not really.**  
-i almost decided to dye my hair orange and gel it spiky like Neku for my school fair (it never happened for reasons too embarrassing to mention)** A/N ooh~? Now I'm curious to what this 'embarrassing reason' is :3  
**-i texted the local radio station and requested them to play deja vu and they did **A/N FACK! They did?! OMJ! I should try that! SO LUCKY~  
**-i played the game for two days straight and beat the game about 8 times **A/N Wow…Amazing. O.o  
**-i'm the "tin pin slammer champ" of my group of friends **A/N :3 Me and my friends try to sneak out our DS' to play Tin Pin sometimes.  
**-me and my friends call each other by character names. I'm neku  
and thats about it for now **A/N Joshua here!!**

**TehDono**

Hahaha! I've got a few

You walk into class saying "Okay all you 0s!" or randomly call someone a radian.** A/N I call one of my stalkers radian before.  
**  
You send out a mass text message saying "Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail and face erasure - The Reapers" **A/N Not a lot of my friends have phones : The ones who play don't have phones either….  
**  
You wonder if the prep's $200 coach purses bring them an attack bonus. **A/N Hmm….good point  
**  
You throw random garbage in piles, claiming it's your mark.** A/N Hahaha! I would but I'd get in trouble  
**  
You hand out pins, claiming that they'll help them defeat the noise. **A/N No pins T.T**

You look for the Reaper Decal before walking into every restaurant. **A/N I usually eat at home T.T They really should put a buy-able Reaper Decal on Restaurant City(Facebook game) right?  
**  
You only eat food that you claim will "raise your sinc %" **A/N…That's a lot of junk food XD**

You throw a green hockey puck at your friends, screaming "ATTACK THE TABOO NOISE!" **A/N And then of course attack/flying glomp the 'taboo noise' XD  
**  
You flinch every time you see a shark...(poor Rhyme)** A/N I don't get to see sharks T.T**

You try to tap your black pin to see what the answer's are to your teacher's pop quiz. **A/N Still no pins..:  
**  
I'll comment if I get anymore. **A/N Kay!**

**Khelc-sul Renai****  
**

Wow, I love this list. And Yes, really. Not sure if I should be proud or ashamed of that...** A/N BE PROUD! :D  
**  
YKYBPTMTWEWYW:  
You are assigned a school project where you need a three minute or shorter song, and you immediately think of "Three Minutes Clapping".** A/N OOOOH We did that once! But I chose Simple and Clean remix. I wanted to do Déjà vu but…we had to find the meaning behind the song and me and my partner decided it was to hard. XD  
**You almost cry when you realize that "Three Minutes Clapping" is actually longer than three minutes. **A/N…REALLY?!  
**You manage to remember this fact before looking the song up. **A/N…okay…  
**You start out writing a fanfiction for a completely different fandom (Tales of the Abyss) and it manages to evolve into the story of two of that fandom's characters (Jade and Peony) playing the Game, complete with the knowledge of their prices to play, how they died, and what pins they work best with. (In the process of writing that fic. I'm almost half way through!) **A/N Oh?!Really? Good luck on it!**

**Silvaria**

Yep, back again~! **A/N XD Welcome back!  
**-When you're in a bad mood, Neku's lines come to mind. **A/N I just think to myself 'Must…resist…emo…urges'  
**-You're cosplaying RG Shiki for Halloween. (I'm helping my mom make a Mr. Mew**.) A/N OH? I wanted to do Xion (Kingdom Hearts) or Yoite (Nabari no Ou)  
**-When looking through fashion sites (boredom, I say!), you swear that one camisole looked like Natural Puppy. (No joke. It was pink, had the frills inn the right areas, no sleeves... okay, might want to ignore that rant.) **A/N…I don't like Natural Puppy. Their stats suck -.-' Well that's what I think anyways.  
**-When asking about someone's suit, you ask "Is it Pegaso or Dragon Couture styled", and then receive funny looks.** A/N I don't see people wearing suits!**  
-You're friends ask if you have your nag-free shoes on everyday. **A/N O.O** **Whut?**  
-You respond with "Oh, but that takes the fun out of it all~!", and laugh at their faces. (I don't have enough money for them ,anyway.)  
-You've found yourself thinking "I could really go for a Wild Kat house blend right now."** A/N To bad I don't like coffee.  
**-You frequently try and figure out what stats boosts your food gives you. **A/N I'd get a head ache if I do that!  
**-You found desktop icons that are pins, and now use them. (You know, the Hip Snake pin really fits my Composer folder...) **A/N…Okay…  
**-You've located "So zetta slow!" as a ringtone, and use it as your alarm. (If you have Pi-Face yelling at you in the morning that you're slow, you get up.) **A/N Oh? Really?  
**-Because of TWEWY, you will go on fashion sites to see the trends. (I'm telling you, it's all boredom fueled!) **A/N I still wouldn't do it XD  
**-If your sister wants you to do something, all she has to do is let you play TWEWY. **A/N My sister doesn't play TWEWY. She'd give up easily anyways.  
**-When you put items on characters, you either a.) Try and coordinate outfits properly, b.)Make sure your favorite character has the best items, or c.) Shove all the boys in girl clothes. Possibly a combination of all three. (...Eh heh...) **A/N I just make them look pretty :D**  
-You cannot stand hearing or seeing static anymore. (I jump up, even when I'm falling asleep, when I hear it.) **A/N Wow….**  
-You can have a character defeat Taboo Noise by themselves on Ultimate. (I didn't even know he could do that much damage! Yay for beams!) **A/N Oh? I should try…  
**-You can go on a Tin Pin rant to rival Shooter's. **A/N Nope! I can't talk for that long…just not in my nature.  
**-Your friends tend to giggle online now , even when they hadn't before hanging out with you. **A/N I gave up on my online giggling…**  
-You described the Game and all it's workings to your parents, and enjoyed seeing there reactions.** A/N My mom will be like 'Really?' And that'd be the end of the conversation.  
**-When you described Neku, you get odd looks for some reason. (*turns up music player* I can't imagine why.) **A/N Hahaha XD **  
-On a forum site, you are known as "Pink" or "that Joshua fangirl". (And it's not anywhere near related to TWEWY.) **A/N Oh LOL!  
**-You spent about an hour tracking down TWEWY pics for a wallpaper, and another hour to make it. **A/N You make wallpapers? I don't know how! I want to make one though!**  
-It took you less than two minutes total to beat Sho on Ultimate, with 12 other rounds before him. (Boredom leads to many things.) **A/N…Impressive  
**-It is a rare day indeed when a reference doesn't come to your mind. **A/N Ahahaha! No wonder I get so many reviews from you!  
**-You've caught yourself saying things before you eat, normally something another character says. (Granted, it was after I ate salsa. Beat's quote was rather apt... Oops. Apparently, several other times, as well.) **A/N XD Ahahaha! Do you get weird looks after?  
**-You have an odd habit of saying "Slam ON!" in the announcer voice.-You have your world clock app for you phone set to check Shibuya's automatically.(Currently, it's noon.) **A/N Really?!**  
-You've wondered how cordyceps taste. **A/N What are those?  
**-You have an odd feeling you might actually like how they taste. **A/N Really now?**

Also, something that happened yesterday.  
My sister was playing the game, and ran. It was during Joshua's week. When she yelled "Gotta bounce!", I waited a few seconds, and then said "I suppose it's inevitable. Sometimes." loud enough for her to hear. I walk into the room smiling, ,and she's glaring at me. her words? "I suppose you're an **. All the time." It was quite fun. **A/N That must've been so awesome! I wish I had a sister like yours!**

I think I may have a few more that I left out. And by the time I review again, I will probably have another stockpile.  
See you then! **A/N Ahaha! Come back anytime!**

**TsukixHanexTsubasa**

You know when you've been playing too much TWEWY when:

-You play a game just because you see a guy that looks like Joshua.** A/N OH? You saw a guy that looks like Joshua?! Lucky!  
**-You freaked out when you heard your classmates yelling out "Sin, Cosine, Tangent!"** A/N I'd stare at them wide-eyed and look for tattoos on their arms.  
**-You have a History teacher who looks like Mr. Hanekoma, causing you to avoid eye contact at all times. **A/N I'd have to hold in my laugh if I had a history teacher like that and maybe accidently call him Mr.H  
**-You have an art assignment with Shibuya and TWEWY characters in it, and your art teacher hung it up for all the school to see. **A/N What! Can you take a picture of it or something and email it to me? I'd love to see it!  
**-You constantly stare at Kingdom Hearts and TWEWY and compare their character designs. **A/N I find it hard to compare them.**  
-You've gotten your friend addicted to TWEWY. **A/N Other way around for me.**  
-You've made your own OCs for TWEWY.** A/N I failed at it.  
**-You know a guy who's name and attitude reminds you of Joshua(It's like Joseph, but it's Yousf, and he annoys me like Joshua annoys Neku...)** A/N…Yousf? Uh…interesting name.**  
-You're halloween costume is based off of Joshua. **A/N Must've looked awesome!**  
-You noticed your first grade pictures made you look like a RG Shiki. **A/N Really? I look nothing like the TWEWY charaters!  
**-You recall having a stuffed animal that looked like Mr. Mew in a Santa suit. **A/N…That's nice. I'd want one of those if I ever see one.  
**-You're friend constantly talks about TWEWY after getting her into it. **A/N I think me and Tra-chan talked about TWEWY for like…a year constantly.  
**-You've gotten addicted to rainbows...again... **A/N A little! Acrobaleno!** :D  
-You look at the color pink and start laughing for no apparent reason. **A/N I get a little freaked out. Joshua is watching you!  
**-You're compositions for English seem to always include TWEWY things and characters (yeah, made a composition with the orange flip phone with imprinting...) **A/N Composition? Like…music?**  
-Whenever you see an ashen-haired person, you're first instinct is to stop, back away, and run for your life in the other direction **A/N I'd take a picture first XD  
**-You're afraid you're gonna get TWEWY character look-a-like for a classmate. **A/N I'd be excited! Make friends with them right away! You never know when you need a experienced player!  
**-You notice you can sound like Joshua by changing the tone of your voice. **A/N Eh. A little.  
**-You've listened to Josh's voice countless times, agreeing that his Japanese voice sounds much nicer. **A/N Ahahaha! That reminds me of Joshua's Japanese scream! He sounds like he's laughing, ne? Like he knows he's not going to get erased but is faking it.  
**-By accident, you called a person Shiki. **A/N Hm…What would their reaction be I wonder.  
**-Whenever you see that your Mr. Hanekoma look-a-like History teacher's title (like Conquistador, Roman, White Fish) changes to Producer, you frantically search for the Composer and traces of feathers. **A/N Ahahaha! I would do the same thing!  
**-You always notice the coffee cup on your Mr. Hanekoma look-a-like History teacher's desk and wonder if that's a special blend. **A/N You never know until you try! **

-Your Mr. Hanekoma look-a-like History teacher has a fondness for art. **A/N Stalk him and see if he owns a coffee shop too!  
**-When you hear a bell, you look for a muscular guy sobbing. **A/N I'd listen for 'RHYYYMMMEEEE!' instead XD  
**-You've introduced Joshua to the girls in you class and they start a fan-girl club just for him. **A/N I wish my class was that cool!**  
-When you hear a girlish giggle, you hide under the desk, even it it's during a lecture.** A/N I'd look around me. Wave my arms around to see if you hit anything. It might be Joshua in between uh…whats that word again? UH…PLANES! Yeah. In between planes so you can touch him but can't see him kinda thing.  
**-If someone has an orange flip phone, steal it. **A/N I'd look up for cars and beams when he/she is playing with it.  
**-You've been working on making a collage of them for each of your binders. **A/N Not enough time. And my mom will get mad at me and make me erase it.  
**-You've got a new liking for beanies.** A/N Beanies are pretty, eh.  
**-You don't hate any type of music anymore. **A/N Meh. I get tired of all kinds of music. Never can like a song for to long.  
**-You promise to never ever go to the Underground in downtown in your life. **A/N I'd do it!...With a good set of pins of course.  
**-You look at your friend's dog and tells her he reminds you of Joshua.** A/N…How?**

And I think it took me thirty minutes to think of all these...O.o **A/N Wow. That's pretty little for all of those. Hope you'll come review again!**

**Shining Pheonix**

You just KNOW you've played TWEWY for too long when:

You can compare the TWEWY cast to the FFVII cast accurately (Josh=Sephiroth, Neku=Cloud, Beat=Barret, Shiki=Tifa, Rhyme=Marlene, etc...)** A/N Snicker. Replace all the 'Sephiroth!' on One Winged Angel with 'Joshua!' Hahahah Josh-u-a! Dun-dun-dun-dun!** **But I think the comparisons match!  
**  
You argue with the cast inside your own head. **A/N Must be nice arguments…o.o**

You KNOW a specific pair of charecters would kill you for placing them in certain fanfics. **A/N Cough cough…right.  
**  
When the Shiki in your head can't decide if she want's to hug you or kill you for reading/writing said fics. **A/N Hm….I wonder what she'd pick.  
**  
When you play those little crank games you find in restaurants just to increase your pin collection.** A/N Oh? I rarely get to use those. **

When you can figure out exactly what brand and/or psche said pin would be in the game.** A/N I'd be able to guess…  
**  
When you keep a pair of headphones on you at all times in all situations. **A/N I used too!**

When you start doing double takes to make sure your plushies didn't just move of their own accord. **A/N LOL. I'd put a video camera in front of them  
**  
These are most of the ones I could think of that I hadn't seen already. **A/N…You read the whole fic?! WOW. Lots of time on your hands?**

* * *

**A/N Whoot! I'm done for today! I'd get the next chapter up..tomorrow or somewhere this week! I promise. And I think, if I have enough time, I'd make in like…interview format…or letter reading. I'll think of something. Ciao!**


	12. Mission 4

**You Know You've Been Playing To Much TWEWY When…**

**A/N Sorry! Even thought I think I said I'd update the very next day on the previous chapter, you had to wait a week! I'm sorry!**

* * *

**xTrateltx**

One more...

-You can't say Hello or Hi to anybody named Joshua, or Josh without stuttering or bursting into laughter. **A/N It's just awkward, ne?**

**xTrateltx**

Dood, iunno if this is has been used before... (too lazy to look through it all..) Thought I'd contribute~ 3. Ganbatte, Reaper-pon~** A/N Ahaha! So much reviews~ Almost 100 already!  
**  
First three are REAL.

-You think an angel just switched vibes when your ears hear a really high pitched sound, then fades away. **A/N High pitched sounds? Are you felling okay? -.-''**  
-You think you're being stalked when you hear voices at random times.** A/N I think I'm being stalked when there is running behind me.  
**-You've tried making , Neku, Joshua and Reaper plushies (and I epically failed all of them Y__Y )** A/N I'd try but I want to make a Heartless or Moogle plushie first XD  
**-Everyone in your family doesn't get why you squeal when you hear the word pins. **A/N Not even your brother?  
**-Sometimes, you subconsciously look up. Just in case. **A/N Sometimes XD  
**-Also, you look behind yourself a bit too often. **A/N Paranoid to the EXTREAME!  
**-You believe you've been imprinted on when random words pop into your mind.** A/N Random thoughts everyday!**

**Sam**

-You've memorized the "Reaper Review" **A/N I guess and get them right.  
**-You freak whenever you see a megaphone **A/N I don't see mega phones often.**  
-You freak when you have time limits on any game at all **A/N I wouldn't play it…just in case**  
-You keep deleting your data after the end of the 3rd week just so you can be Joshua's partner again** A/N You can go to 'Chapters' to play the same day again. O.o  
**-You have to switch to a random subject to keep form saying or thinking "zetta", "so zetta slow", "hey boss", "yo" or "gotta bounce" **A/N XD I just say random Joshua quotes.  
**-You start thinking up ideas for a sequel to TWEWY **A/N If they make a sequel; I wonder what it would be about!  
**-You start searching for characters in the game in real life  
-You can't get the songs "amnesia" "three minutes clapping" or "calling" out of your head, even when you're sleeping **A/N Happened to me before.  
**-You start accidentally acting like Joshua and tick other people off** A/N My friends got used to it XD  
**-You assume poses that characters from the game did **A/N Not very often**  
-You keep expecting to have your math teacher to pull out a megaphone and yell "Hurry up you factoring hectopascels! So zetta slow!" **A/N My math teacher probably wouldn't even think about doing that. T.T**  
-You try hiding under a hood or shirt collar and try to scan people **A/N 'Let's try staring at it/him/her/they and see if they blow up!' is one of my quotes. But of course I try to scan them first ;)  
**-When you eat animal based products you can't help but think, "I might be eating Noise!" **A/N But…as long as it is pork I don't mind! No matter how cute pig Noise is, they're annoying!  
**-You keep forcing other people to play TWEWY by saying if they don't, you'll beat them up (lol "beat") **A/N LOL.**-You suddenly become obsessed with finding Joshua in real life **A/N It'll be hard but I'll try!  
**-You go on wikipedia and search TWEWY, and spend the entire day reading and fixing the definition **A/N Uh…you do?  
**-You stay up every night until at least 1 am trying to level up your pins **A/N O.o wao.  
**-When you do fall asleep you dream about leveling up your pins **A/N Ahaha! That must be an odd dream!  
**-Either the one before this, or you dream about Joshua **A/N I don't have TWEWY dreams! T.T**  
-Your friends phone ring tone goes off signaling they have a text message, and you try to take it from them screaming "What's the mission?! I need to know!!" **A/N Sadly, not everyone in my class have a phone and even if they do, they don't get text messages. T.T  
**-You try imprinting "Play TWEWY" on your friends **A/N I gave up on that!  
**-You carve the player pin symbol into your Halloween pumpkin **A/N I wanted to but it seemed to hard!  
**-You refer to McDonalds as "Sunshine Burgers" **A/N XD Do you?  
**-You start sewing as a hobby **A/N I suck at sewing.  
**-You automatically assume a battle stance and ask "Where?!" if you hear the word noise **A/N I'd chuckle a little Xd  
**-You've played the game so many times you can tell what will happen in the next three days **A/N That's impressive.**-You think of Neku every time you say "screw you" or "screw that" **A/N Yep.  
**-You automatically start tapping the arrow buttons or the a b y x buttons and doing the slash or tap motions even when you are playing a completely different game (ex. Animal Crossing)  
**A/N Wow… o.o**-You never forget the people that have the same names as TWEWY characters **A/N We only have Joshua right now!  
**-Every time you see ramen in the game, you make yourself some in real life **A/N No ramen in my house right now. :  
**-You can replay your favorite scene in your head no matter where you are or what you're doing (mine is the scene Joshua sacrifices himself to save Neku from a lv. i flare) **A/N XD I think…my favorite one is…the ending one.  
**-You looked the voice actors up **A/N Defiantly. I think Joshua's played a dinosaur in Land Before Time. I was like 'WTF? Seriously?'  
**-Hearing Higashizawa talk about food makes you hungry, no matter how full you are  
-You try to find a pic of a character to put as your desktop backround **A/N I just randomly choose my backgrounds XD I make some DP on 'Paint' too!  
**-You put a pic of a character as your backround (mine's Joshua. Yes, I am obsessed) **A/N XD I made a Joshua paper child!  
**-At the start of each battle, you automatically have Joshua levitate **A/N Yep. JESUS BEAMS FTW!  
**-You always get a star ranking in battle, even if it's a chain-reduction battle **A/ Not me!  
**-You've mastered at least 90% of the pins **A/N Ugh. I wish.**  
-You've noticed any glitches or easter eggs the first time you played **A/N OH?!  
**-When someone mentions seven days you want to crawl into a little ball **A/N I'd probably stare at them for awhile.  
**-When you're depressed you think the Noise are possessing you **A/N Ohh! Good point.**  
-You wish you had a phone so you could have TWEWY ring tones **A/N I have TWEWY ringtones!  
**-You start dialing random numbers into your phone to see if trash falls from the sky onto your enemies **A/N I'll try that after I finish this chapter :D**  
-You wish there was a TWEWY movie **A/N That'd be awesome!  
**-You wish there was a TWEWY movie with real actors so you could see how well the actors did portraying the characters **A/N Mhm!**  
-You started crying when Joshua was shot (I know I am obsessed!)** A/N I was like 'Wao…' O.o *Stares at screen*  
**-You wear headphones all the time (I even wear mine at night XD) **A/N I don't wanna break mine so I don't.  
**-You read TWEWY fan fiction all day till you realize it's actually become tomorrow, and then you continue reading **A/N I just read different fan fictions all day.  
**-I renamed my recycle the "Junk Heap"** A/N A lot of people seem to do that don't they? :3  
**-You refer to your friends as one of the characters based on how they act **A/N Yep.  
**-You have a major crush on a character (do you people even have to ask? Can you guess?) **A/N Well…I'm more like…fangirl-ish…not like-like though,**  
-You know the game well enough to know that the answer to the above question was Joshua (Am I the only person in this world that likes him?!) **A/N I like him!**  
-When you see someone dressed really fancy you say "Been to Dragon Couture lately hm?" **A/N No fancy people near me! I never see anyone wearing a suit anymore!**  
-You almost completely passed the final boss but was getting bored, so you started over. Again.** A/N Lot's of time on you hands?  
**-You desperately wish Joshua was real **A/N Indeed.  
**-You think Joshua has a cute laugh (I. Feel. So. Embarrassed) **A/N His laugh is awesome!  
**  
I think I'm done now. I'll think of more later. Bye, for now! **A/N Bye~**

**A/N I'm sorry, I would do more but right now, I have a head-ache some I'm practically forcing myself to write this. Hope fully, I'll get better sometime in the day and I'll do the rest of the reviews.**


	13. Mission 5 Last Chapter!

**You Know You've Been Playing To Much TWEWY When…**

**A/N Thanks for 101 reviews! I noticed that I haven't been getting anymore reviews, this might be the last chapter. T.T **

* * *

**Sam  
**

I forgot to mention,my friend Morgan is Shiki, my friend Natalie is Rhyme, and I'm Joshua. It sucks, 'cause I hate pink! **A/N Hate pink too~**

**Smash Genesis****  
**

This was a lot of fun.

My ways of knowing:

-When you start charging your closest friends EXACTLY 520 yen for coffee** A/N I only know Tra-chan drinks coffee. -.-'''  
**-When you think "SLAM ON!" is an innuendo **A/N uhh….  
**-When you start confusing cat's and pigs** A/N If the pigs look like maybe…**  
-When all of a sudden, you yell "WHAT THE HELL!" in public **A/N You ever tried that before?**  
-When pudding is an instrument of doom **A/N FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!! ;D**  
-When the phrase "YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR VECTOR!" actually MEANS something** A/N..It does?**  
-When you MUST NOT FAIL** A/N Funny thing, I go on Fail Blog XD**  
-When you start writing TWEWY fanfiction (this applies to any game, really) **A/N Planning to make When You Play To Much Kingdom Hearts…**

**Joshua-Fangirl****  
**

Will my ideas never stop?! I guess it's hard to not think of thing for such an awesome fic! **A/N Is it really that awesome? **  
-You make a 6-8 page long booklet filled with pictures of Joshua (lol it was fun xD)** A/N I make a lot of pictures of my OC's!  
**-You read philosophy books **A/N And search if there is a UG?  
**-You just had to call your best friend a "Factoring Hectopascal" to see what would happen (she was like "uh... Thanks?" it was really fun) **A/N Only if she knew what you meant…**  
-Your giving some of your pins with your friend on the other side of the world (she lives in Germany) **A/N GERMANY~!  
**-You feel the urge to kill pigs when you see them, especially if they're green (*makes lame pun* lol green eggs and ham xD)** A/N Oooh! That book! Green eggs and ham!  
**-You tend to be sarcastic a lot more than you used to be  
-Your going to get your hair curly/wavy so it looks more like Joshua's **A/N JOSHUA FAN TO THE EXTREAME!  
**-You saw the Joshua Paffendorf Dance on Youtube, and you thought, "Why does this not surprise me?" **A/N All good anime/manga/games have at least 1 Paffendorf and/or Caramelldansen.**

So... yeah. I'm so zetta slow when it comes to these things. This is prob'ly one of the last reviews I'll submit, but I'll keep reading until this fic is done "hopefully not any time soon, 'cause I enjoy readin' it! 83** A/N To bad this might be the last chapter. :(**

**Silvaria****  
**

*smiles* Yes, I DO tend to get weird looks a lot. Either that or glares from the people I'm messing with. But oh well~!

-You actively have to resist the urge to giggle, real life or online. (Example: The end of that opening paragraph.) **A/N I'm getting better at stopping myself!  
**-You may have damaged your older sister's ears when she gave you her copy over the phone.  
-You find yourself saying lines from the game before they say them,. and then shake your head afterward. (Week two, mainly, but AD and Week One is pretty often.) **A/N That's kinda creepy…  
**-You looked at Joshua's dialogue again after a break, and thought "Is THAT how I act to people? No wonder they want to strangle me sometimes."** A/N I still try to imitate him to bug people!  
**-Your fan fiction group somehow managed to coordinate avatars, without meaning to.  
-You find yourself capitalizing words unconsciously. (i.e Pink, Composer, Music, Noise...) **A/N Yeah, especially music class.  
**-When your friends asked if you wanted to be a composer during your music class, you giggled and asked "Are you sure you want me to be in charge of the Game?" before realizing what they meant. (They gave me a "What are you talking about look?" before I answered "correctly".)** A/N I'd want to be in charge of a game too~!**  
-When it's getting late (such as now), you tend to act like some of the characters.  
-You are slowly talking your mom into making TWEWY clothing, while learning to sew yourself.** A/N I **_**want**_** to…  
**-While having a High Octane Nightmare Fuel induced nightmare, what made you feel better was having a dream about kicking the other rabid dream-fangirls out of your house when Joshua suddenly appeared there. (Inner fangirl saves the day! Bye bye, nightmares~!) **A/N Wao…  
**-You MUST hunt down every single Pig Noise you find, just to have the satisfaction of eliminating the darn things. **A/N You do if you want to get all the secret reports  
**-You curse the lack of other players (*changes it to lower case*) that would give you precious Mingle PP. **A/N Yep I only have…4 friends/cousins that play TWEWY.  
**-By calculating the money Neku could earn in one Game, you realize entering one would provide a simple money solution. (People have done crazier things for money. He could earn enough for a decent sized house, plus furniture and bills.)** A/N Really?  
**-You protest vehemently when someone refers to Mr. Mew as a pig. (It's a gosh darned cat!)  
-You've wished late at night that you could just pass out after a day's mission. (After over THREE WEEKS of bad insomnia, it'd be heaven. *glares at clock*)  
-You know exactly what cordyceps are, and were surprisingly not grossed out. (Basically, it's a medicinal parasite/mushroom thing growing on a plant. You eat it. It's supposed to be a delicacy, and is worth up to nearly $90.)** A/N I'm a little grossed out…  
**-You liked squirrels before, and now just find them absolutely adorable. **A/N I suppose~ **  
-You wondered once what you would sound like if scanned in the game/Game. (Mine would probably be "Hey, Players! Stop scanning me and work on the mission already! Do you want to be Erased or something?") **A/N Mine would probably be some random song that got stuck in my head.  
**-You've thought about how Shiki died, and managed to think up a plausible reason. (I say she tripped on her shoes in the middle of the street and got hit... *rubs scabbed knee from Halloween*)** A/N Tra-chan thinks she fell down the stairs…  
**-Your sarcasm now tends to be offered with a pleasant or singsong voice.  
-When looking through your mental quote database (which is rather odd in itself...), you noticed quite a few that applied to Joshua. **A/N Most of my quotes are related to some random game.  
**-This list is less of a "What I have done", and more of a 'What I will/need to do."** A/N I think this whole fic is like that!  
**-When your sister/ you was first playing, you wondered why a guy had a FRILLY PARASOL as an item. Now, however, you wonder how it was a surprise.  
-You like to time your fusions so the sayings sound funnier/ fitting. (Sho fight+ Level 3 Joshua fusion. Fit the quotes together.) **A/N Really?  
**-You want to get an Arceus from someone JUST to name it Joshua or Yoshiya. (Arceus is the god of the Pokemon universe, if you didn't know.) **A/N YOU DEFINATLY SHOULD!  
**  
*yawns* You know, I MIGHT have cause to be ashamed of this. I just think of it as being a dedicated fan. Expect me again. I don't think this will cease now that I have unlimited time for my copy. **A/N Hope to see you soon!**  
Have fun with the others! **A/N I was thinking I'd die if I replied to all of the reviews when I saw the amount of reviews.**

**ReaperMaki**

I thought of some more. I'm horrible, I know. ._. **A/N Nah! It's fun reading the reviews!  
**Anyway...

~Instead of typing out "unfortunately," you have a habit of typing "un42nately." **A/N XD I rarely use the word unfortunately.  
**  
~You decided to post a message on your Animal Crossing: Wild World board where Joshua is claiming that the board is his... and that you gave it to him.** A/N XD Is Animal Crossing: Wild World fun?  
**  
~You're thinking of making a WEWY based Pokemon team. (I already have Joshua the Espeon, Neku the Swellow, and Shiki the shiny Weavile.) A/N **XD Good luck getting the rest!**

~You spammed your brother's Wild World board with WEWY quotes, especially Minamimoto's.** A/N Must've been fun!  
**  
~You had a perverted dream about Minamimoto that night. (Yes, I did, I admit it. Joshua was there, too... not WITH Minamimoto, he was just in the dream... being an adorable innocent bystander. I'd go into more detail, but the dream was graphic.) **A/N Uhh….*awkward silence…*  
**  
~You looked up Joshua's Paffendorf just to find a WEWY version of Super Mario Hyadain, which made you look up the WEWY version of Danjo. (I got a bad headache from face/palming. ._." )

~I happen to be playing Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, and I often wonder how adorable Joshua would be wearing the Bunny Hood. **A/N XD Fangirls will faint, I'm sure.  
**  
~Light Arrows "Jesus Beams" **A/N :D  
**  
~You dreamed about Joshua last night, and he was the only thing in the dream that actually made sense. **A/N Oh? What was he doing?  
**  
Okay, I think that's it... for now.** A/N Ciao~!**

**Joshua-Fangirl**

I'm back! Again! If I accidentally repeated something go ahead and leave it out. **A/N I'm not going to go back and read every single chapter again to see if you repeated something. :p**-The first seven digits of Pi pop into your head during science(I was imprinted on! That or Sho actually taught me something) **A/N I memorized the first 16!  
**-You look all over the internet for a picture of Joshua and Neku then spent an hour and a half coloring(I was really careful. It took me half an hour to get Joshua's shirt color right)** A/N On MS Paint?**

-Said picture is going on your wall and/or door **A/N XD  
**-Said picture is probably going on DeviantArt **A/N Ohh! Send me a message with the link on it if you ever put it up!  
**-You're FINALLY going to order your pins(my dad has to do it for me... I don't have a credit card... or Ebay account)** A/N Hahaha! Lucky~!**  
-You dreamt about Joshua last night(It was awesome Xd) **A/N What was it about?**  
-You are going to play TWEWY during present opening time **A/N XD And hope you get more pins?  
**-You are going to whine when your parents tell you to open your presents** A/N Do both at once!  
**-Your presents are most likely to consist of  
Pins  
The CD  
The Strategy Guide **A/N TWEWY Fan to the extreme!**  
-You tell your friends other games are garbage, then say "CRUNCH! I'll add them to the heap!"  
-The only thing you draw is TWEWY characters (and their outfits. I fail miserably at all of it) **A/N I can't draw any of the characters anymore T.T**  
-The only thing you listen to is the TWEWY soundtrack **A/N I used to to!  
**-When you fail in gym, you say to your self "So zetta slow" then call yourself a "Factoring Hectopascel"** A/N Don't be so hard on yourself! XD**  
-You constantly find yourself muttering "Just Die" around your enemies/bullies** A/N Ehehehe! Yeah! Me too!  
**-You have a username like mine xD** A/N Ahahaha! Good point!**  
-You're ticked off because you have to get off the computer and stop reviewing to go look at graves** A/N Uh…graves? But thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**ReaperMaki  
**

(Had to log out to review again. _ )

Anyway, I remembered a couple more!

~When you play games that involve killing monsters, you end up saying some of Joshua's battle quotes, especially "Just die."** A/N Yep!**~You love your naturally curly/wavy hair because it looks really similar to Joshua's after it air dries. 8D **A/N Aww~! Lucky!  
**  
~Sometimes, you do Joshua's hair flip without realizing it. (I'm guilty of doing this in public. People I know were like, "WTF was that?" o_O )** A/N Yeah same here!  
**  
~The word "composer" (or really anything related to WEWY) makes you squeal.

Okay, that's it for now.** A/N Ciao~!**

**ReaperMaki****  
**

At the Animal Crossing clothes thing: They're hard to make because they're pixilated, they don't give you much room, and the palettes suck. Joshua's shirt looks a little funny because of those problems... and because they make stupid, little lines stretch. It's a big hit with my villagers, though, and Mitzi looks really cute in it.** A/N XD Making clothes are fun! I just suck at it…  
**  
Anyway, I have a few more:

~You play WEWY before you go to bed in hopes of dreaming of Joshua. (I love it when it works.) **A/N OH! Thanks for the tip!  
**  
~You said "zetta" while talking to one of your friends and ended up finding out that she plays WEWY.

~You use Joshua so much that it doesn't feel right using Beat or Shiki.** A/N Yep. I just play Beat of Shiki for awhile until I change back to playing with Joshua  
**  
~Sometimes you wish that your English class would have units on creative writing for the sole purpose of someone grading you on your WEWY fanfiction.** A/N Yeah! That would be so much fun!  
**  
~You were looking at Pokemon randomly on the GTS one day, found one that you wanted with an OT (Original Trainer) named Joshua, had the Pokemon that he wanted, but then proceeded to whine because you couldn't trade said Pokemon. (Stupid freakin' glitch...)

~You named your Espeon after Joshua because they're both cute and because Joshua's eyes are the same colour as Espeon. **A/N Oh really?  
**  
~You hope your IV-bred Swellow is male because you really want to name it after Neku.

Well... I suppose that's it for now. I can't think of anymore. **A/N Ciao!**

**hyrules-secret-shadows****  
**

Okay, I'm having a stab at myself here. I'm such a Josh fangirl. **A/N You're not the only one!**

+You spent a small fortune on orange flavored lollipops and proceeded to eat said orange lollipops at school where a perverted friend asked if it was related to Neku. (I'm serious.)** A/N Oh…wow…o.o  
**  
+You don't brush your hair right so it sits like Josh-Josh's~** A/N My hair is always straight…  
**  
+People know you as Jesus Beams and not your real name. ( Another one of mine~ ) **A/N Awesome nickname!  
**  
+You waited three weeks for EB Games (Game Stop I believe) to track you down a copy after it sold out.

+You asked EB Games if you could keep the TWEWY promotional poster after picking up the game.

+You have an orange haired friend you call Neku and they haven't played TWEWY.** A/N I call some of my friends TWEWY names when they haven't played the game yet too! (I lost the game)  
**  
+ Sho actually taught you how to do Trig. (Now this amused me greatly, my teacher wanted to know my secret to how I picked it up so quickly) **A/N OOOH!? Did you tell him/her?  
**  
+You're quoting the game when you get distracted. ( 'shut up and walk dear' and 'here piggy' )

+You actually stand like Joshua and can mimic his giggle exactly~ **A/N Almost!**

**Ookami**

Um...got a few more I just remembered  
-You can do Joshua's giggle naturally without having to think about it (I started squealing happily when I realized this) **A/N Another Joshua fan?! XD Whoot!  
**-You start doing some random movement when idle (I start dancing)** A/N I kinda just...sing a song under my breath.  
**-You attempt to convert your friends to Joshuaism **A/N XD Joshuaism!  
**-You've online ordered another copy of the game just so you can get better Mingle points (Having two DSs helps but Civies don't give much) **A/N Yeah, I just leave my DS on at night to get the Aliens.  
**-You desperately wish Shibuya will be in the next Kingdom Hearts game **A/N Of course!**  
-You don't like coffee but is willing to drink it if only to pretend Mr. H made it **A/N I still won't do it…  
**-You've ALSO watched the video remix The Grim Heaper Stole The Precious Thing (and added it to your TWEWY playlist)  
-You've watched the Neku and Shiki...WTF ARE THEY DOING video...as well as the Joshua one... **A/N Yep!**

**Ookami  
**

Well...here's some stuff I can put down  
-You've managed to sprain your wrist from rapid tapping (damn you Lolita Chopper for being such a good pin...and Blizzard Cool, Meteor Spike, Izanagi and so on...) **A/N Wao.  
**-You forced all your friends to listen to you when you rant about the game, story, plot and characters...(I've grabbed their clothes and refused to let go until I finish talking...) **A/N My friend just tries to walk away from me. But I follow him while ranting.  
**-Although you're Atheist...you now support Joshuaism...** A/N XD  
**-You find it totally awesome that you and Shiki have a similar goal of wanting to create clothing and dolls as a career choice (although my main goal is STILL to make my own comic/manga) **A/N Yep. Creating Manga is a must.  
**-You fall asleep at night and dream of playing the game...as in dream that you're sitting on the sofa and spamming the ABXY buttons while tapping rapidly with the stylist to kill the Rino Noise** A/N Hard-core dream XD  
**-You stare enviously at your friend's hat for the multitude of pins on it **A/N OMJ! Seriously? What type of pins?  
**-You can recite Pi off the top of your head as 3.14159...2? **A/N Yep you got them right!**  
-You keep forgetting to do your homework because you're playing the game **A/N Have to do my hmwk first or I'll get killed!  
**-You play the game while eating dinner **A/N Mom won't let me…  
**-You can play the game with the stylist in your mouth when your hands aren't free (and still win...though you have a slight headache from the rapid tapping) **A/N Hahaha! You'll be like a bird pecking the screen!  
**-When you're helping make dinner you realize you're beating the eggs with rapid tapping instead of stirring **A/N XD LOL**  
-You wish you had a better cellphone...an orange one...that would be cool... **A/N…Well... I'd still keep my iPhone.  
**-You watch the Prince of Tennis movie at the part where Tezuka drops a tennis ball in to the Earth and kills all the dinosaurs and laugh since Joshua could do it so much better **A/N Wow…epic scene! And it's for tennis!  
**-Jesus Beam has become your new catch phrase **A/N It will soon!  
**-You're started singing Emptiness And during class...and they all ignored you since you break out in song so often there's no point making a fuss anymore **A/N XD Wao!  
**-You wish you had the pins in real life **A/N Well of course! Every TWEWY fan should want that!  
**-Whenever you eat a Spicy Tuna Roll you get reminded of Neku **A/N Yep  
**That's all for now...

**Joshua-Fangirl**

(formerly Sam)

One more for now

-All you want for Christmas is the CD and the pins **A/N Well~ Maybe an orange cellphone or TWEWY poster too?**

Sam

I'm alive! I love this fic! And I'm desperately racking my brain for more ideas. I think I forgot some things earlier, though. A**/N No worries! Even if this fic ends, as long as there is more than 5 reviews, I'll make another chapter. So don't rush yourself!  
**  
-You throw your stuffed cat (or banana XD) at a bird and shout "Go get em' Mr. Mew"  
-You force everyone you know to buy and play the game **A/N In the beginning, yes.  
**-Instead of going outside with your friends, you play Tin Pin Slammer all day  
-It takes you two hours to get through the first week** A/N…I don't even know how long I take anymore…  
**-You go as slowly as possible on the second week  
-You don't play the third week but instead repeat process above **A/N YEAH!  
**-Whenever you see naturally grey animals you scream "Runaway! The Taboo Noise are coming!" then you run a block away from said "Noise"  
-Whenever you see naturally colored animals you repeat process above, minus the "Taboo" part **A/N Won't people stare?  
**-You spend your weekends locked in your room playing all day long **A/N Used to.  
**-When you're not locked in your room playing, your locked in the computer room and reading TWEWY fan fiction **A/N Well…I'm making this fanfiction aren't I? And it takes forever to reply to you guys!  
**-You get to the end, realize the final boss is really boring, and start over again **A/N The final boss is okay...the first time through. After you just know where to do the most damage and what to look out for.  
**-Every time you run in gym, you nag your friend to go buy the game that same day **A/N Tra-chan talked me into playing the game while we were doing laps in gym. If I remember correctly, she was talking about Joshua and something about art class.  
**-In every class (choir, social studies, etc.) you nag the people around you to buy the game  
-You compare people in class to people in the game **A/N Yep  
**….Well, that's it. I'm having a brain fart at the moment. I will reply more though! I will think of more ideas! **A/N Good luck!**

**Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki****  
**

Wow, I think I may have nothing on most of the commentors here O_O

OH well, got some new ones! (I don't think you got to my first one XD) **A/N Oh crap. Sorry!**

-You can relate a song to any of the TWEWY characters (Listening to Weight of the World by Evanescence, and it so fits Neku DX)  
-If you hear 'Overdrive' or 'Marisa Stole the Precious Thing', you can't get the video with Minamimoto out of your head (Darn you, Overdrive!) **A/N XD The video is so cute, ne?**  
-You memorize parts in the game so well, even other avid players don't get what you're talking about right away (though in real life, I only know one^^;)  
- You comment on this fic more than once XD **A/N XD I see lots of the same reviewers!  
**-You noticed THE VERY FIRST TIME that Josh said Neku's name before he asked for it... **A/N Really? I didn't notice until Tra-chan pointed it out.  
**-You noticed that Josh's sprite was at Hachiko the very first day (He said he had been watching, and I looked and saw him and was like 'WHAT THE CRAP??!) **A/N I went back to the first day to look for Joshua! Now that I think about it, It was like playing 'Where's Waldo?'**  
-You can listen to a song to Pi and actually keep up for a while (It's a Vocaloid song, and I can keep up until about 20 digits before Minamimoto's quote stopped) **A/N Wao**  
-You know how old Minamimoto, Kariya, Uzuki, Kitaniji, Higashizawa, Neku, Josh, Beat, Shiki, and Rhyme are because you bothered to look it up. (18, 19, 17, 26, 20, 15, 15, 15, 15, and 12 to 14 according to Wikia :)) **A/N I don't remember them  
**-You nearly passed out when you found out how old they really were as opposed to what you thought. (I didn't get anyone right, barely DX I got the playables right at least...)  
-You've drawn Neku at least once because you felt obligated to. (Drew him twice, and they're pretty nice :D) **A/N Yep  
**-You drew Josh at least once because you felt like you had to draw him too. (And I hate doing his hair! DX)  
-You feel the need to draw every major TWEWY character at least once (Working on Shiki!)  
-You now have a love for skull apparel (My friend showed me her skull ring and skull necklace and I almost freaked!)  
-You know at least one of each characters nicknames. **A/N I think so..**  
-You've joined fanclubs for TWEWY characters. (Minamimoto and Kariya FTW) **A/N I think I did…  
**-You're very precise about how you want characters' names are pronounced.  
-You and your play-sister argue often about said pronunciations. (Like Kariya for instance. She says like 'Kar (as in care)-iya and I say Kar(like car)-iya) **A/N You're right**  
-You know what Kariya's lollipop is made of. **A/N Bean-paste?  
**-You laughed when you noticed that Minamimoto basically has no clothes because they sold it all XD **A/N LOL  
**-You made the connection that Neku likes CAT because his name is 'Neku' (Similar to neko if you didn't get it [which actually MEANS cat]) with a friend. **A/N Oh. Good point**.  
-You have a TWEWY fic somewhere in your profile XD **A/N Yep!  
**-you use Sho-speak only around people that get it (I call my play-sister a 'Factoring Hectopascal' XD)  
-You call Minamimoto 'Minamimoto' instead of Sho. **A/N O rlly?  
**-You don't care that saying that is a mouthful.  
-you only want to memorize Pi because of him. **A/N yep  
**-You only like Pink because of Josh. **A/N Not really  
**-You don't stop thinking of yourself as 'Phones' whenever you have a set of headphones on.  
-You want to cosplay as a TWEWY character.  
-You get extremely iffy if 'Twewy' and any form of the word 'bad' are in the same sentence.  
-You fangirl if someone draws Sho for you.  
-You fangirl if someone asks you to draw Sho (Have you noticed I zetta love that guy?)** A/N I zetta noticed.  
**  
I would put more but I has no time OTL...

**Sam  
**

I'm back! Here are some more.

-You keep thinking about playing during class A/N LOL  
-You are really tempted to play during class A/N Yep  
-You keep thinking about submitting things to this fan fiction during class **A/N I'm flattered**  
-You bought about 10,0 yens worth of shio ramen just to hear Joshua say "m I'm in paradise"  
**A/N It's fun to hear him say that.**

-You play all during breakfast, lunch, and dinner and never even glance at your food  
-You play in the morning to wake yourself up  
-You are reading this fan fiction **A/N XD  
**-You're thinking about saving up to get both your friends copies of the game, just so you can talk to them about what happens in it (I have like, $2)  
-You play instead of doing your homework **A/N Sometimes**

-You review to this fan fiction instead of doing your homework **A/N Yey!  
**-You plan on reviewing this fan fiction on Halloween **A/N Thanks!  
**-You play on the bus to and from school **A/N I wish I can bring my DS to school  
**-Stare at your stuffed cat and see if it moves (I have at least 15 different stuffed cats. 'Cause cats are awesome!)  
-You put a pin on, hold your hand out and see if energy bullets come out **A/N No pins T,T  
**-You play during errands  
-You take a normal bathroom break, start playing, and that 5 minute bathroom break becomes 2 hours  
-You review to this fan fiction, play the game, and type all at the same time** A/N LOL  
**-You're worried that Sho Minimoto will be your substitute math teacher **A/N It be fun  
**-You're worried that Sho Minimoto will be your actual math teacher (I would be scared)  
-You get mad at your parents because their music is interfering with your game music  
-You get sad when you go to places like Wild Waves because the chance of losing your game is too high  
-You really want the Japanese version of the game **A/N Just to hear Joshua laugh**  
-You want to learn Japanese just so you can understand the Japanese game **A/N Yep**

-You say "OMJ" instead of "OMG" (I don't say omg because it's against my religion) **A/N XD I do too!  
**You tried using "Jesus Beams" on your enemies  
-You're ticked off at yourself because you can't think of anything else** A/N Oh?  
**-You tell the author you will review more (I promise!) **A/N It's a promise!**

**xXSleepingXx****  
**

Hi~! I came back ^^ And with some new stuff.

You saw the Joshua Paffendorf Dance on Youtube and your first thought was "He's so cute, too bad I can see him doing this just to make everyone else go "Who the hell are you and what have you done with that crazy kid who was here a second ago?"." xD **A/N I would do the same.  
**  
You somehow managed to get a TWEWY DS decal off of Ebay. (It cost me A LOT though) **A/N How much was it?**You confused your parents by calling them hectopascals (I had to at least see what would happen). **A/N If they find out, won't you get in trouble?  
**  
Wow, thats shorter then I thought it would be.

Good luck with the rest of your reviews! **A/N Thanks!  
Elleon**

You know you've been playing the World Ends With You (Subarashiki Kono Sekai) too much when...

You see Neku's Headphones in a store and are willing to shell out the $145 to buy them. (Almost happened. If payday had only been 4 days earlier.) **A/N Really?! Neku's headphones?**YOu see Shade's (Megumi's) headphones in a store but pass right by them because: "Hey, I've already got three copies of them anyway." **A/N XD LOL  
**  
You found out about the chinese zodiac and your first reaction was: "Hey, that's like the brands in TWEWY!" (One of by best friends actually said this when I was explaining the different Zodiacs)

You go to a church costume party dressed as Joshua and when someone asks, you tell them you're cosplaying "God". (I still can't believe we talked him into that.) **A/N I would do that too!  
**  
You convince your little sister that her pink stuffed elephant is evil and must be destroyed at all costs. (I got into so much trouble for this.) A/N LOL

You get a copy of the "Cat Pins" (Brainy Cat, Righty Cat, Lefty Cat) and go to sleep with them on to see if they help you wake up any faster. (I just realized that my best friend can be talked into pretty much anything.)

You try to teach a snake-like pokemon HYPER-BEAM because it reminds you of the Anguis pin. **A/N Pokemon Hyper Beam?  
**  
You believe that your keys(/homework/iPod/common sense) must be your entry fee because you can't find them anywhere.** A/N Maybe that's my entry fee too!  
**  
You have an half-hour arguement with someone trying to convince them that pigs are definitely green.** A/N Ahahaha! XD Lots of colors actually!  
**  
You have carved out little circles of wood and painted them SPECIFICALLY for the purpose of playing Tin Pin Slammer. **A/N You carved them?**When you hear the word "Eden", even in church, your first thought is "Invincibility FTW!"

You have talked your friends into writing a fanfic about TWEWY.

You have talked your friends into writing said fanfic even when they haven't played the game.  
**A/N That'd be hard…**  
You find one of those signs with the slide in letters, wait until everyone is gone, and then re-arrange the letters to say: "Pi-Face beats Shades" or "Joshua es Dios". (Spanish for: Joshua is God. Funny story, actually, because the sign I used was across the street from a spanish speaking church.)(And yes, before anybody asks, I got permission to change the sign. The manager was a friend of mine.) **A/N Awesome! You should take a picture! If you can, can you send it to me by my email on my profile? I would love to see it!  
**  
You accidentally refer to real life as the RG... twice... in the same sentence. (I was so embarrassed... for about five seconds.)

You watch anime and find yourself wondering what type of psych a character would use in TWEWY. **A/N Yeah! And some of my OCs too!  
**  
You have paid so much attention to the clothes in the game that you can recognize similar ones in real life. **A/N That's amazing!  
**  
You poke someone wearing a bondage coat just to see if they'll keel over. (After all, they're in mortal peril, aren't they?)

When your friends have a party and pass out, you take the opportunity to create a "Pi-Face Heap" in their kitchen out of their remaining dishes. **A/N I would! But they'd probably know it's me, if they actually pay attention to my ranting!  
**  
When you change clothes, you immediately pick a fight with someone to see the stat changes you got. (No, this one didn't actually happen.) **A/N Good! I thought you actually tried!**You start any sort of game or sporting even by saying "SLAM... ON!"

When playing Dot-Hack, you run across some Coryceps and immediately pause the game to go play TWEWY.

You have a fifteen minute arguement over how to pronounce TWEWY. (My friend says "TOO-EY" but I say "TE-WEH-WEE")** A/N I say 'TWEE-WEE'  
**  
You've ruined the battery for your DS by leaving your game on Mingle so often... but hey, at least you've found thousands of Aliens.** A/N LOL! I just did it twice. I didn't want my DS to get screwed up.**

You've ever seen a person holding two different colored feathers, gone over and punched them, saying: "Put those down! You want to have to face Panthera Cantus at YOUR puny level?" (My friend was confused for a second, but then we had a good laugh.)

You've ever subjected any of your friends to a real-life version of the Reaper Review. (They almost beat me up, because I almost made them late for work. But it was their own fault. Imagine not knowing that Sephiroth is the "One Winged Angel". And he calls himself a gamer.) **A/N I should start now! That's kinda pathetic, no offence, if you don't know that the 'One Winged Angel' is Sephiroth! I mean, listen to his theme song!**You try to talk the manager of the local Taco Bell or Casa Ole to start selling hot dogs. (I tried both. I didn't work.)** A/N AWW!  
**  
Well, that's all I got for now. I'll ask my friends tomorrow at work. Ciao. **A/N Ciao-Ciao!**

* * *

**A/N DONE! This took me probably about 3 hours, and is 16 pages long. The word doc froze when I finished the second last one so I had to start from 2/3 of it again. I have such a head-ache now! Thank you everyone for 101 reviews! I'm so happy! And to show my thanks, I might either make a 'You Know You're Playing To Much Kingdom Hearts When…' Or a Drabble on what happened today at school. 'It was so much fun! Well, I'll let you decide! You can tell me by email (on my profile) of PM me! This fic might be brought back on if there is more reviews…just telling you! Thank you for reading until now!**


	14. Mission 6

**You Know You've Been Playing To Much TWEWY When…**

**A/N I updated early because today, I got my 104****th**** review! So enjoy!**

* * *

**secret0000****  
**

(formerly TWEWYFan13)  
here's a few more I've thought of...

-I have made a poem about TWEWY and I'm planning on putting it up on this very site, prolly this Christmas.(I got 8/10 for it which is prolly an A-) **A/N Ohh~ I'd love to read it!  
**  
-my math skills have sharpened after playing week 2 of the game. **A/N Mine haven't T.T**-I actually did the So Zetta Slow thing in the track meet we just had(people stared at me, and some girl actually shouted it with me... Amazing isn't it?) **A/N Yes. It's amazing how TWEWY is so popular ^^**- I only use Josh while Playing TWEWY' and I only use his HOLY JESUS BEAM **A/N Yeah! I like using Joshua too!  
**  
- The embarrassing thing that happened before the school fair was(you know what, I'll just PM it to you its too embarrassing to put it up) **A/N Oh…okay then…**-I am seriously considering continuing this fic if you ever decide to finish it. **A/N Ahahaha! I don't think I'll ever be able to finish this fic with so many review coming in once in awhile!**

-Most of my 56 favorites ore WEWY fics, and most of them are by Inspiration of Imagination He/She is awesome! **A/N Hm...I think I read some of his/hers stories before…  
**That's all for now.** A/N Ciao!**

**DaemonMcRae**  
Mine: Don't know how many have popped up already.

You cried when you realized the one sleeping pig was defeated by closing the screen. **A/N I was in disbelief when I found out**You've sworn at people calling them Zetta Sons of Digits. **A/N Hm…not very often  
**  
You've ever considered writing a TWEWY fanfiction (I'm going to, eventually.) **A/N Well then I can't wait to read it!  
**  
You absolutely REFUSE to go online looking for answers to pin locations just because you feel bad for the game if you do. **A/N I can't find the pins even if I do T.T**If Dark Matter farming is a joke to you now.** A/N Dark Matter farming?**

**Hayashi Nariiko****  
**

Ohnoes! The fic is ending? How tragic~ [This is just so amusing though. xD And right when I had come back with contributions. xD Ahahahha...]

Ohwell, I'll put em anyway.

- You screamed SO LOUD when you found out there is a chance for a TWEWY sequel that you blew out the eardrums of those sitting beside you, and had a group of people come from another hallway to ask you to be quiet. You also were happy for a week afterwards, randomly squealing about it. **A/N There is!? OMJ! Is it gonna be called 'The World Begins With You'? Like at the end of the game~  
**- You borrowed your friend's game just so you could get it to 100% completion for her. xD **A/N I'm trying to get 100% on everything!**  
- You stared at silver hair dye for over ten minutes debating on if you should buy it or not.** A/N I would buy it, but I'm probably not allowed to dye my hair though.  
**- You have ebay pages for silver/white wigs bookmarked.  
- You went to back another city just to buy a dress that you saw on a previous trip because it looked like an ingame one. [Even though you do not exactly wear dresses...]** A/N Wao~!**  
- When people unknowingly quote the game you can't help but laugh, while they wonder what the hell you're doing.** A/N Yep! I one of my friend keep saying 'Screw that'  
**- Not only do your friends know, but even your seven year old sister knows who Joshua is. **A/N That's amazing!**  
- AND she can describe him.** A/N You taught her well~  
**- If you randomly squeal, the first question people ask is "What, is it about Joshua?" **A/N My friends just look at me weirdly…  
**- Your sister also asks you this question.** A/N She just ignores me.**  
- You try to resist the giggling, [like Josh] but you have failed. Miserably. So you don't bother trying anymore.  
- You're still unable to be near math without thinking of TWEWY.  
- You laughed when your teacher asked, "You guys don't know what sine is?!"** A/N I probably would've too.  
**- Whenever you crumple something, you look for a "heap" to throw it into.  
- You "crunch" things a lot.  
- You play as Joshua so much, you find it extremely hard to play as anyone else. **A/N Yeah. I just change back to using Joshua after…one long chain battle with another character.  
**- You have live-action roleplayed as Joshua before, and included all of the shameless flirting on your school's "videogame day". **A/N We don't even have videogame day! You're so lucky!**  
- You were also infuriated when no one [aside form friends] knew who you were. D:  
- You wrote down 314 digits of Pi... for fun. xD **A/N I'd get bored on the 24****th**** digit XD  
**- You randomly look at said sheet of paper and study it.** A/N Oh? How much do you remember?  
**- When someone on your bus mentioned how they "loved eating spicy tuna rolls", you started blushing hardcore at the implications about Neku they just made.  
- The very first time you played the game you noticed that before Neku introduced himself, Joshua had already said his name. xD; **A/N I probably noticed but never thought much about it….or maybe I didn't notice…  
**- You also noticed him standing at Hachiko on week one, day one the first time around. **A/N Really? I didn't notice at all!**

- You've asked your parents to get you red and/or purple headphones no matter the cost, as long as they were either red or purple. **A/N They wouldn't even if I asked…since I already have headphones…  
**- You've also asked your parents to get you an orange phone no matter the cost, as long as it was orange. **A/N They wouldn't get me it since I already have a phone.  
**- Your friend has asked you if you were trying to fire Jesus Beams when you were typing madly on your phone.** A/N I tried…It didn't work T.T  
**- You randomly pull out your phone just to PRETEND you're crushing people with stuff/firing Jesus Beams.  
- You have all of Joshua's and Minamimoto's quotes on your iPod.  
- You have also gotten into a discussion on how to pronounce TWEWY. [I say TWOO-WEE. Or WOO-WEE.]  
- You aren't as sad anymore when a character [from an anime, videogame, tvshow etc.] you like dies, because you know they're just going to play the game. xD **A/N Good point!  
**- You have referred to the UG and RG in conversation with someone who knew nothing about videogames or TWEWY. **A/N They must've been so confused.  
**- You subsequently had to explain what they were. **A/N How long did that take?  
**- You spent an entire day just mingling with someone else's game in order to evolve your pins. You now have 9 encounters with them, though probably more, but the counter stopped going up. xDD;; **A/N Wao…amazing  
**- You've called Beyblade a "cheap rip-off" of Tin Pin before. xD; [Although it should be the other way around.]** A/N Oh…I didn't notice the resemblance until now.  
**- If someone says they hate Pink [or any other AD character colour,] you shout back, "No, I LOVE Pink!" xD  
- Your friend was talking about a gold power ranger; you could only think of Joshua.  
- For the occassions you absolutely had to go to church, you just replaced every mention of "God/Jesus" with "Joshua". **A/N LOL!  
**- You also made every other connection to TWEWY in your brain. [Mentioning of Eden, etc.]  
- You downloaded 3 DS emulators and sprite rippers, along with the JP, NA and EU versions of TWEWY and a voice-over program just because you saw them in a forum one day.  
- Though you usually don't care if someone dislikes a game, you lose your cool when someone says they didn't enjoy TWEWY, and beg them to give it another chance.** A/N I would keep bugging them until they say they like it XD  
**- When you type in "youtube" in your browser's address bar, the first thing that comes up is the Joshua Paffendorf video, followed by "Minamimoto Stole the Precious Thing". [I have definitely seen those videos way too often... D:]  
- You got Flash form a friend just to make a TWEWY fanflash. xD** A/N Oh? Did you finish the flash yet?  
**- You've seen every TWEWY video on Youtube. **A/N I'm not sure if I did…but I watched quite a few…**  
- You want every piece of TWEWY merchandise in existence. xD  
- You also want every piece of TWEWY fan-merchandise in existence. xD

And... and... I would think of more, but I'm brain-dead, hahaha. Sorry if I repeated already said things and whatnot~~ D: 3** A/N It's okay! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**A/N I would like to thank everyone for their reviews! secret0000, thank you for giving me my 104****th**** review! TEN-FOUR! And Elleon for my 100****th****! Thankyou! Please review again!**


	15. Game Master Week 2 End

**You Know You've Been Playing To Much TWEWY When…**

**A/N Sorry for the late update! Uh…anyways. Happy Holidays to everybody, and I'll try to put up my very first Christmas fic on either Katekyo Hitman Reborn, TWEWY, or Kingdom Hearts….or just a three-way crossover…**

* * *

**Joshua-Fangirl****  
**

Haiz! I've been waiting forever and a day (actually 1 week) to review again! Anywayz... on with teh reviewz!

-Your such an obvious fan of this fic (and teh game) a person on DA was able to tell what your username was (I was like "FTW?!?!? STALKERZ!") **A/N Wao…that's awesome XD**  
-You think the character outfits are normal **A/N Well….they kinda are.  
**-You have a sweater that's the same style as Konishi's (when I realized this I was freaked/happy xD) **A/N Really? Lucky~!  
**-You wanted to have Ramen 4 breakfast (:D Ramenz xD) **A/N I do…sometimes  
**-Hearing that people don't have pins makes you want to buy them some (I would, but I have a goal) **A/N I want pins!**  
-Said goal is to collect 304 pins (Splee! xD) **A/N Good luck**  
-You asked for headphones, then planned to spray them purple (or red) **A/N My parents wont let me  
**-You made a forward to find out your TWEWY color (took me forever) **A/N TWEWY Color?**  
-You "Splee'd" for joy when you found out there ARE more chapters (SPLE!) **A/N More chapters of TWEWY?  
**-When people start asking if you're going out w/ you bf and they decline, you say a well placed Joshua quote (eez fun ^^)  
-You know what kind of PP to use to lv up certain pins (I email you link :3) **A/N K thx!  
**Well, sadly, I'm done for now. I want to play, but my privileges were taken away! (crap, rhyming streak again. I'll just have to use it to my advantage) Laterz! :3** A/N Ciao Ciao!**

**Khelc-sul Renai****  
**

...You have gotten into favorite partner arguments with people you've only met online. **A/N Really?! What kind of arguments?  
**...Since you didn't want to bother buying Hollow Leg, you know each and every food supply store where you can get food for six bites or under, and have memorized all that they do. **A/N That's amazing!**  
...You start to wonder if you are the only person out there who still does not like Joshua because he is a Jerk. **A/N You never know!  
**...You play TWEWY more and realize that your real problem with Joshua isn't that he's a jerk, so much as the fact he has so many fanatic fangirls, and that you (reluctantly) like him. **A/N So~ We have another fan?  
**...The fanfiction story you were writing for another fandom which evolved into some of the characters playing the Game (Tales of the Abyss, Peony/Jade, remember from in chapter 11?) has evolved into a full out Role Play of the Game, and you are in the middle of an argument over whether some of the other characters from the first game would make good reapers. **A/N LOL! Role-play! BTW, How's your fanfiction coming along?**

**Silvaria****  
**

Wh-What? I thought you were stopping, so I didn't review... Darn it! Oh well, I'll try for 109, then! *looks at review cont* Darn it, won't be able to...** A/N No worries! You can go for 150 XD**-You've listened to the songs so often on your mp3 player/I-Pod/computer/DS, you can tell what song it is within 5 seconds.** A/N Wao! I can never do that!  
**-One of your friends has figured out your Berserk Button: Insult Joshua. (...She didn't do so after the first time. I subsequently went into a cold, quiet rage and creeped her out with how I was talking/acting.) **A/N Silent rage to the EXTREAME!  
**-You frequently give yourself self-imposed challenges, and manage to beat them quicker than you thought.  
-Like many others, you've taken to yelling "So zetta slow!" during a class. **A/N LOL  
**-When your teacher mentioned FOIL, you had to hold in a fit of laughter. ("First, Inner, Outer, Last!" Thanks, Sho...)** A/N XD We didn't learn FOIL yet  
**-When your teacher mentioned binomials and factorimng, same reaction. ("Attention binomials of the UG!" "Factoring hectopascals!" Math class is a lot more interesting if you randomly hear a maniac's lines in your head...)** A/N That's awesome  
**-You spent ages trying to find a pi and infinity symbol, JUST to properly use his quotes. (Also, someone needed them for a story.) **A/N Oh? A story you're writing?  
**-One time (or more), you've thought the line "Holy Jesus Beams on a stick!"  
-You took a picture of the game's phone menu, and set to your phone's background. **A/N That's smart.  
**-Without meaning to, your phone's normal functions that stem from said background menu, actually match the button positions. **A/N Lucky!**Not much right now, since I'm low on sugar currently. Also, Inspiration of Imagination is in fact a girl. She's pretty fun to talk to.** A/N Really? Thanks for the info!**

**kaaycie****  
**

yay! i really love this fic! well here is my awesome (or not)contribution!** A/N Thanks!**

~Every time you see or hear the word cat, you automatically think of CAT/Mr.H. This happened to me in Art class, there was a sheet of paper with CAT on it... and then I had a mini freak-out.** A/N He's watching you~**

* * *

**A/N Sorry for being lazy! If you guys don't mind, can you do my poll? Please? I need to find a winner for TWEWY Speech Day XD Thanks!**


	16. Week 3 1st Day

**You Know You've Been Playing To Much TWEWY When…**

**A/N I'M SO SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. Please don't kill me. I promise I'll update sooner. Don't kill me please? I'm sorry.**

**ShikiSho **

When you start shouting "Holy levitating fifteen-year-old Jesus with a cell phone!"**A/N LOL I unconsciously stand like how Joshua does when he plays with his phone  
**  
You constantly debate whether or not Joshua shot Neku. **A/N At the end of in the middle?**

You make a Sho costume for your boyfriend (maybe that's just me) **A/N Yeah. Maybe that's just you. But I would make one for my friends! If I had the skills…  
**  
Every time you're in math class you think of Sho. **A/N I used too! But then I just got used to think about Sho every math class  
**  
You yell quotes from Sho durring a math test.

You stand around staring at a person (pretend you're scanning them) untill they question you and you look surprised and say "You can see me?! But I'm dead!" **A/N I shall try that soon~**

**SpeedDemonGirl****  
**

Just two...

You freaked out when you were learning the prefixes of units in school and saw "zetta" as one of them. A/N It is?

When you have the choice of picking colors, your first instinct is to go with either pink or rainbow. A/N Same here!

Those are the only ones I don't think have been mentioned yet, but that's because these are all AMAZING and I'm guilty of a lot of them xD A/N LOL I'm pretty sure we all are.

**Matcha-chan****  
**

You noticed that Josh was standing at the dog statue( T-T I forgot the name) when shiki and neku talk during the first day A/N I never noticed until Tra-chan told me.

**Reaper Akura  
**

coolio fic i don't have many **A/N Thanks**! but o well but this stuff that happened to me.  
You have dreams that your playing in the reaper's game A/N I don't think I have  
You think about TWEWY stuff all the time** A/N Used to~ To much things to do in school T.T**  
You are playing TWEWY and a noise jumps out of the screen and you run in to the bathroom screaming blood murder  
You think about what Neku and gang would be doing right now. **A/N I think of them eating ice cream…  
**Sing Twister in the bathroom while getting aa shower. **A/N I did!**

**The Anonymous Fic Reviewer****  
**

Game wise:  
-You can go through a Ultimate (on lvl one) long chain reduction battle with your eyes closed/sleeping/or with your toes. You often wonder if you dare mix the three. **A/N I should try…  
**-Your stats are maxed out for Joshua and Neku. You don't bother with Shiki and Beat, as they are only MERE MORTALS. **A/N I'm glad I'm not the only one!**  
-You have all of the pins, secret reports, full noise chart (all stars), items, and star level. Now you're trying to get star rank (god damn it, stuck at Angel).** A/N I think I'm still at Conductor rank…I think. Is there even a Conducter rank? I forgot!  
**-You are currently attempting to wind down the lowest level when beating all of the noise at level 1. Currently, you are having no problem, but fearing Mr. H's noise (Damn, I could only beat him at lvl 23).** A/N That's amazing!  
**-You're pro at Tin Pin, and have never lost a game (even when going to Stride and battling the PRO PROS. Oh yes!).** A/N I lost a few times. xD  
**-You've spent, in total, 142 hours playing TWEWY.** A/N I lost count xD**Life wise:  
-In your math notes, you wrote "Pi-face" to remember SOH CAH TOA.** A/N I didn't learn that in school yet. But I hope I do!  
**-You smirked when your math teacher said "And to remember: SOH CAH TOA."  
-When you see someone depressed, you either say, "RESIST YOUR EMO URGES." or "I WILL ERASE THE NOISE FROM YOU, DON'T WORRY!" **A/N I do that too!  
**-You help out other people on the game, and cringe when they play; it pains you when they don't know how to do a good combo. **A/N When I see my cousin's and friends noob pins, I'm like 'Dood. WTH?'  
**-You have gotten down Joshua's giggle. Now you're working on the actual tones. **A/N Yea. ****I forgot the tone xD**  
-You mimic Joshua when you want to ** someone off, or just amuse yourself. **A/N Yep  
**-You find yourself "Why even bother?" and "[Name], do you need a break?" in a Joshua, sing-song-y way. **A/N Yeah! My friend and I say TWEWY quotes randomly as a game!**  
-When you play the game with other people watching, they believe the game is ridiculously easy.  
-To give people the guilt trip when they say they suck, you recite Joshua's words to Neku: "But [Insert name here], I thought you couldn't afford to lose. Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world."  
-You draw circles in the air, hoping meteors, electric balls, etc. come from nowhere.  
-Your insult arsenal includes: 'You zetta sons of digits!' 'Spoon-bender!' And others.

This is what I can think up of right now. Back to reading! **A/N Have fun!**

**Silvaria****  
**

...D-Did I make 109?! THANK THE COMPOSER! *smiles and moves hair out of face* Now I feel a bit better.** A/N Congrats!  
**  
-When doing math homework you've muttered the phrase "Stupid factoring homework. It's taking away from my arts and crafts time..." under your breath. (We were, in fact, learning factoring that day. No one else caught both meanings.)** A/N LOL! I should do that when we do factoring!  
**-You mentally have to differentiate between the two meanings.  
-You have now started sucking one of your parents into the Game, whether they want to be or not,. (My mom asked how Soul and the Music worked. Hee hee... Her face was priceless when she realized what she'd done.)** A/N Time to get my mom involved!  
**-Your friends actually said one of Neku's responses (without having played the game) during one of your Joshua impressions, and you felt immensely satisfied. (So far, I've gotten quite a few. It helps having a Black and Blue around. Each time, it's just caused me to laugh/giggle.)** A/N Your friends are awesome!  
**-You can't remember the last time your DS didn't have TWEWY in it's game slot. **A/N Good point!  
**-When you saw the SOHCAHTOA formula on the board to your class, you were able to understand it thanks to a certain math fetishist. (I'm not even in Geometry!) **A/N Wao!  
**-It took you a few seconds to realize how that was phrased.  
-When your little sister said she was starting to like pink, you had to hold in a "I saw him first!".(She's five and hasn't even seen TWEWY. Less than a second, but it was still there.)

**A/N Hope you don't get attacked by the other Pink fangirls xD **  
-You've stayed up way past a decent time to play. (I just have insomnia, so I can without feeling tired. Until eight AM, of course.) **A/N Wao…8 am? Really?  
**-You've seen almost all of the Joshua or character of your choice's pictures on Google image search. (I kept the safe search on, though... I like my vision, thank you.)  
-You've picked up a particular way of saying a character's name, based on how another character said it. (...You MIGHT be able to guess.)  
-Setting a pink/purple elephant on someone is a grave insult.

*yawns* I really must stop reviewing past two in the morning. I keep missing my typos. And I've already voted. The first time I stopped by your profile. **A/N Thank you soooo much!**

Happy holidays (since I'm not quite sure what you happen to celebrate), and don't get Erased until past the New Year! A/N Uh…yeah…Happy Holidays… Even though it's almost April . I am soooo sorry!

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I haven't been updating but I swear! I'll do more updating! I promise! BTW, to all the Hitman Reborn fans, check out my 'Clam Boss…?' ****fic. Thanks!**


	17. Final Week 2

xD

**xXLusteringMoonXx****  
**

Ehehehehe... First timer, but I've been keeping a track of this fic. I actually thought of these in maths... So boreeeeed.** A/N Welcome to the fic, then!  
**  
Those with an asterick at the end, I actually did.

-When you actually called your math teacher a 'radian'. (he got so freaked out.) *** A/N Did he know what it meant? xD  
**  
-When you've actually gotten around to incorporating shibuya into your school (My friends go all 'wtf' when I say that we're headed to udagawa.)* **A/N WHAT? I NEED TO GO TO YOUR SCHOOL  
**  
-When all that you draw are TWEWY profiles (like dedications to people- in this case twewy characters)* **A/N Ahh! I did this, too!**

-When you randomly shout,"GO MR MEW!"~Shiki 3rd fusion(People were staring at me going 'w...t...f...')* **A/N My friend did!**

-When you tried to model pins out of plasticine A/N Not good with plasticine .

-When you try to convince people that you ARENT Joshua-fangirl(just because a friend recognized the quote doesn't mean that I've gone addicted!)*** A/N XD Sure you aren't! :p**

That's all I have for now! **A/N Come back anytime!**

**CaT  
**

every time you hear a beat or rhyme on any music,you think of TWEWY char Beat and Rhyme

**A/N Especially in music class ;D**

you scream"its a party in my mouth" when you eat something delicious **A/N My friend did that1  
**  
you say 'gotta bounce' every time ya leave **A/N Sometimes…xD**

phone rings you panic **A/N Not a lot of people call me T.T**

you feel powerless without your pins **A/N I don't even have pins!**

you paint a skull decal at your school in hopes of a 'player' to appear **A/N Maybe only with chalk… xD**

7 is considerd a wild card** A/N Oho?  
**  
playing cards make you hope for a pair so you can erase the noise** A/N OHO!**

**Pride-Of-Angels****  
**

I /know/ I've been playing too much TWEWY. I got it a few weeks ago, beat it in little less than a week, and it's damn well still glued to my hand. **A/N I'm wondering where mine went!**

Some experiences? I've many all of which I've done or have had happen;

1. you jump up in math class and recite the first 50+ digits of pi. (I had it written down on my arm) **A/N LOL XD**

2. You begin quoting the characters without knowing it. Zetta sons of digits! **A/N Same here!**

3. When you start checking your hand for the time, instead of the clock. **A/N OOOHH Never done this one before!  
**  
4. You start to wonder how you'd look if you cut your hair to one of the styles...styled and colored it. Made/bought their outfits...and wore it as an everyday thing. **A/N I'd look weird :3**

5. Ask your parents not to burry you right away after death...to wait a week first just to make sure you're not coming back. **A/N If they live that long .  
**  
All those have seriously happened to me, or have personally been done by myself. Thought I'd share. Good luck with the series. :3 **A/N Thank you! I hope you'll review again!**

**ChiaroscuroLolita  
****2010-04-23 . chapter 16 **

**xD**

I'm home sick right now and this is how I'm amusing myself. A/N Hope you get better!****

I've got a couple of good ones!

~You had to hold on a squeal when you saw a "Joshua K." on the list of people in the school orchestra. A/N WOW GOTTA MEET THIS GUY****

~You do a career quiz and get composer AND producer, then freak out your friends by laughing and saying "Of which city?" A/N I never did a career quiz before…****

~You have assigned a character to pretty much everyone you know. ((I'm Joshua, my friend is Neku...)) A/N I'm Joshua too!****

~You answer to the name of that character. ((Every time someone says Joshua or Josh I turn my )) A/N Same!****

~You laugh your head off every time you see The Land Before Time on TV because Joshua's VA voices Littlefoot. xDD A/N I was so shocked when I found out****

~You acted out a scene from TWEWY for a drama presentation. A/N Which one?****

~You are seriously considering ordering a pin set off eBay. A/N Parents won't let me T.T****

~You know that Neku would murder you for writing NekuJosh fanfics, but you do anyway. A/N Can't write anything romantic…EVER****

~You cried at the ending and had to be comforted by your mom, because you thought Neku shot Joshua. Then you read the secret reports and felt stupid. ._. A/N My mom wouldn't really care and just look at me funny.

**Dark-Angel-Kyo**

I started acting like Joshua white the phone but dressed like Sho and listen to music like Neku white those big phones **A/N Cool!**

**A/N I decided that this fic will probably never end! It'll always be open for more ideas! Thanks for still reading!**


End file.
